Kyuubi's son Naruto the remake
by Aleksa the Kitsune
Summary: hey all i went back and looked this over and so now i am reposting it please vote on the poll at the end of chapter one at chapter three i will be making my decision thank you. pairings Konan/Naruto/Nagato/Hinata rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuke Naruto**

**By **

**Aleksa the Kitsune**

**Aleksa the Kitsune welcomes you again to my second fanfiction in this site. In this one naruto Pein and Konan are all younger (Naruto's age) they are part of a play group called the Akatsuke and this leads them to be a team the Jounin the released Kyuubi no Youko who has become very trusted in the eight years since being released. She watches over Nagato/Pein and Konan as well as her kit Naruto. Naruto again is a half-demon due to her being released. Well let's start this...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character within naruto I do own though the ooc actions they take.**

**Chapter 1: Nagato Konan and Naruto**

**5 years after the Kyuubi attack…**

Naruto was running for his life from the villagers he found his stomach hurt a little probably something he ate. He doubled over and hit the pavement to be surrounded by villagers. Then there was red chakra that leaked from his body and coalesced into a solid form. It had nine fox tails and a killing intent that rivaled that of the hokage on his best days. The villagers froze in place unable to move or breathe. Some fainted and the nine tailed woman picked up the demon and disappeared with him. There was a commotion outside the Hokage's office as it looked like his door was disintegrating and a woman with long flowing red hair and nine tails walked in carrying an unconscious Naruto. She calmly put Naruto down on his couch and her tails went to work sitting there and defending her. The Uchiha police force was inside his office and she smiled an inhuman smile. "**Itachi stand down you are not my target and are not in danger from me.**" She said. Sarutobi readied a kunai but lowered it when her tails encircled nine of the police force. Their skin and clothes burned and bubbled where she touched them and the men's cries were that of intense pain. They melted into chakra and got absorbed. "Ah that's better damn Uchihas trying to use the eyes I gave them against me." Itachi's eyes widened and he turned off his Sharingan lest he face this woman's wrath. Sarutobi sighed and saw that naruto was okay. Though the seal on his chest was gone and he still had his whiskers. "So I take it you are Youko." Sarutobi said.

She looked over and smiled. "Good you haven't forgotten about me." She said one of her tails snaked over to naruto and pulled a blanket onto him. "You have been slacking on your duties for my kit Sarutobi-sama." She smiled and he woke up and looked over at Kyuubi. "Kyuubi okaa-san how I thought you had to stay in." she smiled and held open her arms as he hugged her. "It's your fifth birthday my kit you have me to watch over you now and protect you." Kyuubi said as she hugged him tightly. Sarutobi smiled and knew now she meant no harm to the village. "Sarutobi we need to talk about some things. One of which… Kakashi come here Minoto-sama wanted me to give this to you." Kakashi was surprised and came forward from the shadows. He took the scroll she held for him and opened it. His eye widened as he read it twice more for good measure. "Is this true Kyuubi or did you forge it for the sole purpose of bringing my hopes up?" Kakashi said. She smiled and snapped her fingers which summoned his old teammate Rin. "Kyuubi you have the worst time of calling me you know that I was going to sleep soon. I was just about to get ready." She said. "R-Rin is that you?" Kakashi said as she turned and looked at him. "Hey Kashi-Kun. She smiled her smile she only gave to him and he took her into his arms.

"Where have you been Rin I thought I lost you like I did Sensei and Obito." She smiled and returned his hug gently. "I've been traveling and learning many medical jutsu and other things helping out ninja and villagers that needed it." He held her tightly but lovingly and she snuggled up to his chest. "Kyuubi how is it you knew where Rin was and you were able to summon her?" Sarutobi said. "She and I are close friends and I have taught her many things about being a medic on the field. She knows completely about Naruto and is like an older sister to him." Naruto currently was asleep on the couch. Kakashi and Rin took off to catch up on old times. As they took their leave Sarutobi and Kyuubi talked about making Kyuubi into a Jounin for Konoha and making better living arrangements for naruto. They talked for three hours and then Kyuubi took her leave to take her kit home and into his own bed. She disappeared in a flash of red and was in his apartment. She dressed him into his sleep clothes and tucked him into bed. As she cleaned up his room she came across things he probably hadn't seen for years and so most of it was to dirty to clean she basically destroyed all but one outfit for tomorrow and then went to work on the rest of the house. In the morning he woke up and made his way to the shower. For once he got warm water and he smiled as he was able to relax. Once he got out he smelled food and got dressed in the outfit that was set out for him. Kyuubi came in and destroyed the clothes that he slept in and he looked at her weirdly.

"Today we go out and get you some new clothes and then you have all brand new clothes and outfits." She said and he smiled. He nodded and followed her out to eat. They ate breakfast and at the start of which naruto found out he had a tail. They remedied the constricting feeling of it being smashed up in his pants and then they went out and went to the ninja clothes store. The minute they walked in the owner came to throw naruto out when he froze as he saw Kyuubi. She glared at him and he freaked. They got some clothes and paid for them. Then they went to the normal clothes store and got some clothes for him to wear when he's not out going on missions. They then went home and he got dressed in his new clothes that he got today and Kyuubi destroyed the last of his clothes that were old and dirty as all get out. He smiled he had never had real clothes like this and they felt so comfy. His shirt was black and had an orange swirl on it and his shorts were this really cool kind of grey it was almost silver and he smiled as they were really comfy too. His favorite part about it was he had this grey belt to go with it. His ninja sandals were comfy and new too.

He had socks to go with them too that were new. They were black. He smiled and put on his goggles that he got today. They were just like his old ones but not scratched up. He went to the park and played around with some kids. They thought his tail was really cool and soft. Kyuubi talked to the kids parents and they didn't bug him for once. They were also showing a grudging fear for the now released Kyuubi and when an Anbu appeared and handed her a scroll from the hokage she went over to him and they went off him saying goodbye to his new friends. Kyuubi got a mission and Sarutobi watched over Naruto while she was gone. She came back later that night and saw Sarutobi working on some paperwork while Naruto was playing in the corner with Konohamaru. Konohamaru was playing with his tail and naruto was tickling him with it.

They were having a fun time together and naruto hugged him when he saw his Kyuubi mom. "I'll come and play again some time okay." He said to the young child. "okay." They smiled and naruto was taken home to sleep he had a fun day and it was like he didn't have a care in the world. The next day Kyuubi went on another mission and this time came back with two children. "They hid behind Kyuubi like scared chicks and peeked around. "Konan, Nagato come out here and say hello to the Hokage." Kyuubi said as they came out. Konan was a young girl with blue hair. She smiled and bowed to him. "Hello Hokage-sama." She smiled and then made a blank piece of paper come to her and she started to make some origami. "She has acute control over paper and if she wants to even can disperse herself into paper." The other child a boy bowed silently and then looked at Sarutobi. He had the Rinnegan and smiled. "And this one is Nagato and he has the Kekkei Genki Rinnegan." They then wandered over to naruto and Konan ran her fingers through his tail. She giggled and he made his tail tickle her which made her giggle more. He smiled as she hugged him she was taller than him though. "How come you're taller than me." He said. "Because I'm older than you." Konan said and she hugged him more.

As Nagato looked at the affection his sister was showing to this kid with a fox tail he sighed and ran his fingers through his tail. His eyes widened and he kept doing it. It was so soft and cool. "Nagato what are you doing?" Konan asked but he didn't hear he was in his own little world. Naruto pulled his tail away to get his attention and he came back and blushed. He was really red. "S-Sorry I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to I-it I-is j-just s-so f-fluffy." He stutters out and naruto gave him back his tail to play with again. He smiled and got lost in his own world again. Truthfully it felt kind of good it was relaxing him. Nagato soon yawned and curled up next to it. He used it as a pillow and Konan gave him a kiss. "He never talks that much not even to me he must like you a lot." Konan told naruto. Naruto smiled and had Konan put a blanket over him. "Nagato is only four and I'm six how old are you?" Naruto smiled. "I just turned five." He smiled and then Nagato shifted and rolled off his tail. Naruto smiled and Kyuubi who had been talking to Sarutobi came over and took them all home. They all shared one bed for right now and they fell asleep that way. The next day Kyuubi took them all out to get clothes for both Konan and Nagato.

She got Konan some girl clothes and let naruto and Nagato go out and buy clothes for Nagato. They got him some black non-descript clothes and he liked them they were just like him not attention grabbers. He liked to stay out of people's way he was silent he was able to blend in. naruto smiled and they found Kyuubi and Konan sitting there looking at outfits. Konan was in a yukata. Man was she ever cute. Naruto and Nagato went over to Konan and then they both did something out of what they normally do. "Kawaii!!!!" they said as they both glomped her. "Ahh what the hell is wrong with you two!" "You are just so darn cute Konan. You're really pretty." Naruto said. Konan blushed and hugged them both. Nagato sighed and then went over to sit down. He placed his hands in the tiger sign "kai" he said and his body went up into smoke. In his place was a very feminine boy. He sighed and meditated. He closed his eyes and was in another plane of existence. "Nagato is a bishie?" naruto said as he looked over at the very cute boy that was Nagato. He thought Nagato was really cute and hugged him. Nagato opened his eyes and looked amazed at Naruto. Most people hated him for looking this way but naruto was sitting there hugging him. He smiled and hugged him back. They went home and Nagato and Naruto cuddled a little bit on the couch.

Konan and Kyuubi thought it was really cute. Nagato was the first one to wake up and he woke Naruto up so they could eat some dinner. They grew to be a close family as the days went by.

**One Year Later…**

Naruto Nagato and Konan walked to the academy and went into their classroom. Iruka was there running class as they walked in. Konan gave Iruka the note and he looked over it. "Okay class we have some new students." Iruka said and all of the class looked at the black cloaked kids. "Ok state your names." Iruka said. "I am Namakaze Uzumaki Naruto. This is Konan my adopted sister. This is Nagato my adopted brother." Naruto said as he smiled and they took their seats Konan with Hinata Naruto with Kiba and Nagato with Uchiha Sasuke. Konan and Hinata talked about how cute Naruto is and Kiba and Naruto talked about Akamaru and how Naruto has a ninanimal too. "Really where is he." Kiba said. "He is a she and one second." Naruto whistled and bounding in came a little Kitsune. It spotted Naruto immediately and bounded up the stairs and climbed up to his head.

"What is it Naru-kun does this mean I can come with you to school." She said. "Hai Saiyuki you can come with me to school and meet Kiba and Akamaru." She bowed her head and smiled. Kiba looked at Saiyuki with amazement. "You can talk that's so cool." Kiba said. "Yeah I can because I am a demon Kitsune and Naruto is my companion so we talk about everything." Iruka looked shocked and then sighed. Nagato and Sasuke glared at each other. "Uchiha your Sharingan has nothing on my Rinnegan." Nagato said. "My Sharingan is the strongest Kekkei Genki in all of Konoha." Sasuke said. "Do you want to test that theory?" Sasuke said. "On you? You don't even have the Sharingan yet so how could I test it." Nagato said. "Fight my brother." Sasuke said. "Oh yeah and go to my death he's an Anbu captain I can't possibly win." Nagato said as he shot Sasuke's idea down.

Sasuke grumbled and then went to listening to Iruka's lesson. "Okay on to our next lesson. Anyone here knows what Genjutsu is." Nagato raised his hand and Iruka called on him. "I can give an example but Genjutsu is the art of creating illusions with Chakra." He said as he walked down to stand next to Iruka. "Ok and what kind of example can you give?" Iruka said. Nagato held his hands up in the Tiger sign and said Kai as his body shimmered and took on a more femininely appearance. "I just released a personal Genjutsu on myself that not even the hokage could see through." Nagato said. A student raised his hand and Iruka called on him. "Are you really a girl then?" He said. "No and I don't appreciate being called one." Nagato said. Shikamaru sighed and raised his hand. Iruka called on him. "Nagato is not a female he is just a bishota or a very feminine male another word for it is he's androgynous and is a male that looks a lot like a female.

The opposite of this is a pure gender either way a male that can never be mistaken as a female and a female that can never be mistaken as a male. The thing that females usually do to keep their tomboy attitude and wanted appearance is bind their chest so that their breasts do not readily show." Shikamaru said. Everyone looked at Shikamaru and was amazed at him. "How is it that you the laziest person in the class that fails it miserably know that?" A boy said. "It was an interesting topic so I read up on it and I felt that it was important for me to expend energy on it." Shikamaru said. They all were amazed and Nagato walked back to his seat making hand signs and his form shimmering back to its more male form. Naruto smiled and gave his "brother" thumbs up. Konan smiled as Hinata started talking to her anew about Nagato and how cute he looked. Naruto and Kiba talked about him too and Naruto sent Saiyuki over to go cuddle in his lap. She jumped into his lap and curled up into a ball.

"Okay now then now that that was so well done then does anyone know about elemental affinities?" Naruto heard this and raised his hand. "Yes naruto." Iruka said. "Elemental affinities are elements that you are naturally good at. I can show you a semi example of one." Naruto said as he walked down and stood in front of the class now a little about this most affinities are thought of to be born with like my mother Kushina Uzumaki was a natural at water where as my father Minato Namakaze was a natural at sealing. I on the other hand have gained this affinity through other means and my past among other things the main one I can show you. Naruto unbuttoned his cloak and took it off his chest and stomach bare and there was something else he had a fox tail. "Now then as you all have probably heard many times Minato Namakaze was the fourth hokage that gave his life to seal the demon known as Kyuubi no Youko in a baby? The seal was one of a kind and only two people know of the additional jutsu that you need to use it. Those two are the third hokage who was taught it and the fourth hokage that made it. The jutsu is a SS class sealing jutsu that calls upon the shinigami to take a soul and seal it away. The seal that Minato used was slightly different though and in the course of five years after it was created it would release the Kyuubi again.

This was made on one condition that the Kyuubi would take care of the child it was sealed into as if it were its own child. Now then this child was me and thus when I was five on my birthday Kyuubi was released and started to take care of me. There was a side affect and since I now had nobody in my body to control the release of the demon chakra that had built up I was in order to save my life turned into a hanyou or a half demon. I am half a Kitsune demon and as such I am naturally good at Genjutsu and other illusions and I gained an affinity to fire which in turn allows me to do this." Naruto said as he held up his hand and made an orb of foxfire. "Now then this is both real and illusion it is real in the fact that if I wanted it to it would burn and burn like a real fire but it is also an illusion in the fact that I can allow someone to touch it and it won't do anything. Iruka-sensei would you like to show this." Naruto said. "Sorry cant do Naruto I don't know one hundred percent that it will do as you say." Iruka said. Shikamaru again sighed and stood up and walked down the stairs. At the bottom he held out his hand and naruto tossed the orb of fire onto it.

He stuck his hand into it and didn't get burned. "It is ice cold to the touch and does not hurt nor does it burn." Shikamaru said as it traveled back to Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled and ate it. "also since I am a Kitsune and thus a master of fire I can consume it without so much as a bad stomach ache I can in a dire situation gain energy like I have eaten a meal from fire." Naruto said and put back on his cloak buttoning it up and walking back up to Kiba. "Man Naruto that was so cool." He said. "By the way is that tail real?" "Yes Kiba my tail is real." Naruto said. Naruto and Kiba were talking away when Iruka went on to another subject. When the bell rang the three got up and walked out of the room. "So there's the girly boy the freak and their bitch." Nagato and Naruto turned to see who it was. It looked like a gang of people that were scared of what they might do if they were not taught their place. "Say sorry to Konan now for calling her a bitch." Naruto said. "Why should I." the leader said as she stepped forward and smirked. "She was all of the sudden wrapped in a cocoon of paper and was trapped. "What the hell is this paper why can't I move?" Konan smiled and turned around her eyes showed fury and she moved her hand and the cocoon rose to the air. "How are you doing this let me out." The bully said scared.

Konan attached her to the ceiling and kept her there. "now then you ungrateful little shit Nagato showed a great deal of trust to you to show you his Genjutsu and naruto showed even more by telling you his past one thing you don't know about it was he has been beat till he was unconscious and bloody and he was actually burned till his whole body was charred for the first five years of his life by people like you that were anywhere from a civilian to a full out Anbu that thought he was the Kyuubi that almost destroyed the village under the control of Madara Uchiha. Now then if you think that I'm a bitch then you haven't even seen what ninety percent of this village will do to the son of its hero all because they think he is a demon. I'm no bitch its people like you that are bitches." She called all the paper back to her instantly and the head bully fell from the ceiling hitting the ground hard and having the wind knocked out of them. The three walked away and were soon met up with Kiba and Hinata among others.

"Hey Konan heard what you did to the school bully good going that will teach her not to mess with anyone ever again." Hinata said. "Who are your friends Hinata?" Konan said. "Oh them this is Ino and Sakura the two top fan-girls of Sasuke. This is Shikamaru and Chouji Shikamaru is lazy as all get out but really smart and Chouji is one of the best and truest friends you will ever know. Then this is Shino and Sasuke Shino knows everything there possibly is to know about bugs and Sasuke is part of the Uchiha clan." Hinata said as she introduced everybody that they didn't know. Naruto smiled and bowed to them. "Good to know you. You guys seem to be the smartest bunch out of the group of classmates we have." Naruto said. "Konan was busy doing Origami and saw Chouji actually struggling with a bag of chips. She smiled. "Do you need help with that?" she said. "Yeah my hands are really greasy." Chouji said. Konan smiled and sliced open the bag with a piece of paper. Chouji smiled and thanked her. Saiyuki was busy playing around with Akamaru.

"So Rinnegan huh Nagato I didn't know you were a descendent of the six realms sage who created modern Ninjutsu." Shikamaru said. "Yeah I guess somewhere I am." He said as he sighed. He released his Genjutsu and went into his meditation. Shikamaru was surprised that he was really very shy and didn't say much. Chouji was busy eating away and hanging out with Shikamaru. "How is it a boy that looks like a girl thinks he can beat a great Uchiha." Sasuke said as Nagato opened one eye and stared at him. "Fine you want to know then let me show you." Nagato said as he held out his hand a gravity orb was created that made Sasuke fly towards him and then he reversed it to make him go flying away. Sasuke was amazed to say the least. "And that was the least of it." Nagato said which made everyone's eyes widen. Sasuke got up and looked at Nagato with respect. "H-how are you so powerful?" Sasuke said. "What this? this is not power the real power is learning when and where to use it. The real power is fighting the corruption that you get from searching for power. No this is not power this is just a cheap parlor trick that I can use to protect myself." Nagato said as he smiled. "Real power is overcoming adversity that is thrown at you for five years that would kill a normal human and still being able to smile.

Power is forgiving someone for hurting your friends when they didn't mean to. Power is sitting there and learning to love after you have learned all your life to hate. Sasuke that is real power that is what you should be looking for not this fake power that you are chasing after." Nagato said. He went over and cuddled up to Naruto as he was weak from the attack he used. "He has been through a lot in his five years of life so has Konan and then I went through enough to last me two but we all came out of it okay." Naruto said as he ran his fingers through Nagato's hair comforting him and caring for him secretly he as feeding Nagato chakra to replenish it. Nagato was sound asleep soon and Konan smiled as she told Saiyuki to find Youko. Saiyuki sped off and soon she and Youko came back so that they could take Nagato home. "We'll see you guys later." Konan and Naruto walked off with Youko and the rest of the gang just made it to where they had to be.

Nagato and Naruto cuddled at home because it calmed them both. Naruto had taken off his cloak to use as a pillow on the couch and Nagato was resting his head on Naruto's chest they both were asleep.

**Six Years Later…**

The last six years went along really well and Youko even came in and told the class the full story on the attack and enlightened more than one individual. Sasuke had always thought Madara was dead like the first and second Hokages are. He even asked her and she smiled. She told him that since she was the one that gave the Uchihas the Sharingan then she would know who had what kind her demonic memory doesn't allow for anything less. This of course was after Itachi had decimated the clan and Sasuke had come to live with them. They were all ready for the tests when they came around. Okay class the first test is a written on and then there's a Bunshin test and a Henge test so lets get started shall we." Iruka said. The genin all took the written test and the ones that needed to stay back another year were let out of the room. Then there were the other tests. Okay first one up Nagato. Nagato walked down into the room. "Okay first make three clones." Iruka said.

Nagato complied and made three. "Next Henge into one person of your choice." Iruka said. Nagato did the Henge and was given a headband that he tied around his neck. "When you go out send in Konan." Iruka said. "Nagato nodded and Konan came in." "Okay first three clones and then a Henge of anyone in the room." Iruka said as she complied. They gave her headband which she tied around her neck too. They went through the students and it went down to Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Konan, Nagato, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji and a boy named Sai to pass. Nagato passed Sai and he got asked if he even had a penis. "Yeah I do want to see it." Was Nagato's reply. This made everyone in the room burst out laughing. Sai smiled and hugged Nagato. "You remind me of my late brother he said the same thing when I said that." Sai said. Naruto Sasuke Konan and Nagato met up with Youko and they celebrated that night for all of them passing. Nagato and Naruto still cuddled and often slept together and whenever Konan would have a nightmare then she would come and sleep with them to calm down.

Sasuke would sleep in his own room that was right in-between Konan's normal one and naruto and Nagato's room. He would sometimes catch Konan and soon he got used to it. The next day at school they went into the classroom and got their teams. "Okay team seven is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Sai. Team eight is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Team Ten is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji. Finally the newly instated team fifteen is Namakaze Uzumaki Naruto, Konan and Nagato. Okay team sevens Jounin is Hatake Kakashi. Team eights Jounin is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team tens Jounin is Sarutobi Asuma. Team fifteens Jounin is Kyuubi no Youko. Please wait here for your Jounin and then leave with them when they get here." Youko Kurenai and Asuma walked in and grabbed their teams. It took three hours for Kakashi to get his.

**Okay thank you for reading this. This is just over 5000 words and this time my days in between chapters will be at the very least four days to shell out more than likely though it will be a total of four and a half days maybe more but it should be around then. I'm making my chapters longer so I can get more done in each and now that I'm confident in my ability I think I will like this.**

**Terms and Jutsu names as shown:**

**Bishie- slang term for bishonen which means pretty boy**

**Kawaii- Cute**

**Kai- release jutsu**

**Hai- yes**

**Bishota- prepubescent pretty boy**

**Bunshin- clone jutsu**

**Henge- transformation jutsu**

**Please read and review I'd like to know how my second story started out. also please start a vote on this. **

**A Haku lives**

**B Haku dies**

**C if Haku lives does he come to Konoha**

**D if Haku lives does he stay in wave**

**E Zabuza lives**

**F Zabuza dies**

**G Zabuza comes to Konoha**

**H Zabuza stays in wave**

**At the fourth chapter is when ill tally the votes and that is when I will do the out comes so vote now and you shall be rewarded.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello guys and gals Aleksa the Kitsune here again to bring you another chapter in Kyuubi's son Naruto. **

**As stated before here are the first outcomes of the polls I had made**

**A Haku lives-**

**B Haku dies-**

**C Haku in Konoha-**

**D Haku in wave-**

**E Zabuza lives-**

**F Zabuza dies-**

**G Zabuza in Konoha-**

**H Zabuza in wave-**

**Please review and submit your choices.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character within naruto I do own though the ooc actions they take.**

**Chapter 2- Kyuubi's first genin team**

Youko went and took them to the training ground they got this weird one it was training ground 35 and it had a waterfall and lake in it. They marveled at the beauty and Youko smiled. "Beautiful isn't it?" Nagato nodded and hugged her. "She smiled and got them to work on different things for Nagato she had him work on Genjutsu his forte Konan was their long range Ninjutsu and so Kyuubi had her work on Ninjutsu that she could use with her paper. Naruto was training in his Taijutsu it was a Kitsune Taijutsu and he was really good at it Saiyuki was their tracker so they were a well rounded team. Naruto went through kata after kata his movements like the dance they should be he truly was a master. After he was through with that he used his fire affinity to engulf his claws in foxfire. This is what he used his chakra for. His kata's now became blinding and he smiled and rested at the end of them. "Naruto I will teach you some jutsu so you don't have to rely on your Fists some enemies are better to fight at a distance." Youko said. Naruto nodded and she went through the signs for a fire jutsu. "Naruto did the same signs and blew out this fine mist. Once it was away from him he tossed a fox fire into it igniting it. There was a huge explosion and the training ground had a crater in it. "Cool!" Naruto said. Naruto smiled and went to work getting faster at hand signs. He was tired by the time the day was done. Nagato lifted him up on his back and walked with him on there to go pick up Sasuke. They got there to see Sai tied to a pole. "Nagato was in his Bishie form and walked over and set Naruto's sleeping form down. "Hey Sasuke Sai piss you off?" Nagato said. "Na he tried to take on Kakashi head on." Sasuke said. "And he doesn't show teamwork worth a damn. The next time he asks me if I have a penis I'm going to rip off his." Sasuke said as he glared at a gagged Sai. "So the gag was your doing." Nagato said. "Yeah. He keeps asking me that." Sasuke said. Nagato smiled and softly woke up Naruto. Naruto yawned and stretched. His fox ears appeared and he sighed.

"Gato-kun why did you wake me up I was trying to get some sleep." Naruto said. Sakura looked at his ears and reached over and touched one making it twitch. Naruto giggled and his tail wagged not that anyone could see that. Nagato grabbed it in mid wag and Naruto looked at him. Naruto smiled and got on all fours to start a game of chase after Nagato the way to win catch him. Nagato smiled and took off quickly. Naruto shot off after him five minutes later. Naruto smiled and caught Nagato's scent. He shot up a tree and Nagato had to run away. Naruto finally caught up to him and tackled him they went tumbling and naruto ended up on his back laughing his butt off. He pulled Nagato close and hugged him tightly. "You're my Nagato. You're not anyone else's." Naruto said possessively. "yours huh and what do I get to do since I'm yours or are you going to keep me chained up in your closet to do with me what you will when you want to?" Nagato said. Naruto and Nagato stayed there cuddling and then made their way back to the group to find Sai had been let down off the pole. Naruto was holding Nagato close and this brought Konan to start laughing her head off. She went over and kissed Naruto. Naruto smiled a foxy smile and kissed her back. It wasn't a normal kiss it was a possessive kiss and she melted in his arms into a pile of papers.

"You kissed her again didn't you?" Sasuke said as he came up on them. Sakura looked weirdly at Sasuke. Konan slowly started to reform from the paper. Sakura looked at her. "How are you doing that?" she said. "Think of it as a Kekkei Genki except it's not I have unbelievable control over paper and I can disperse my body into it. It's due to my past I had a forbidden jutsu done on me when I was really young I can control it usually but whenever Naruto-kun kisses me I lose all control and end up like that." Konan said as she smiled. His kisses were like heaven and she was deeply in love with him. She saw that and she knew Naruto did too. She could tell he loved her with how he treated her to him she was a princess. Kyuubi sighed and came out of the trees. "Naruto! Nagato! Konan! Front and center!" they complied in a second. "Okay we are to get our assignment from the hokage." They nodded and took off towards the Hokage's office. They came in and Sarutobi gave them a c ranked scroll. "Here is your assignment." They looked at it and nodded. That night they came back and got their payment for their capture of a ninja spy. He stood trial and was convicted. This went on for a month and then they got a break from missions a one week break. Naruto Nagato and Konan made their way to team 8's training ground and smiled.

"Kurenai team Akatsuke report." Kurenai smiled and they saw her nod. Naruto took to his normal training friend Hinata and Nagato to his Kiba. Shino and Konan were referees for the fight. Naruto and Hinata were up first and Hinata was scared of attacking her secret crush. Naruto smiled and disappeared to be in front of her. "Hinata you don't have to be afraid you can't hurt me." She nearly fainted until he made her stay awake with a jolt of chakra. She looked around and was confused. "No fainting on me." Naruto said as he kissed her making her melt into his arms. "You got that no fainting and come at me with all you got." Naruto said. Hinata numbly nodded and got in her stance. She came at him and didn't use chakra in her jyuuken hits. He sighed and grabbed her next strike. He pulled her into an embrace. "now then Hinata you will use the actual jyuuken or I will go around telling a secret or two about you that you don't want people to know." Her eyes flew open and she nodded. She came at him anew and chakra was actually in her attacks. His Tenketsus in his arms were closed but immediately opened. They sparred for a long time and when she hit him with a particularly weak hit he grabbed her arm and gently pulled her into his arms. "You are tired now lets let you sleep." She nodded and snuggled into his arms.

Kiba and Nagato came into the arena and Nagato smiled. "I can tell your mad Kiba what you angry at my Naruto-kun for stealing away your Hinata. Nagato smiled and made his hand signs at a speed that made Kiba blink "Mizurappa!" He said as Kiba was hit with a torrent of water. Kiba flew back and then was furious. He fought Nagato hand to hand and when he thought he was about to lose Nagato smiled he had used Mizuame Nabara and Kiba was stuck. Nagato walked off the field covered in the syrupy substance and left Kiba standing. He then dispelled the attack and Kiba could move again. He went over to Kiba and they started to joke with each other. Hinata was using Naruto as a pillow and it was actually quite cute. She slowly woke up and looked up at him and blushed deeply. He kissed her again and she melted into his arms hungrily attacking his mouth for more. He smiled and used his tongue to explore her mouth. She moaned and when they absolutely had to they came back up for air. "t-that was amazing." Naruto smiled and held her close. She snuggled up to him and Kurenai looked at him amazed. "How did you." Kurenai said. "I just kissed her she wanted to kiss me more." She was asleep on his chest and smiling. He stroked her hair and smiled as she woke up and kissed him lightly. She smiled and made his way to her house since the training was over for the day. She was holding onto his arm for comfort seeing as her father will know that she walked with him. He smiled and kissed her on the top of the head. "Calm down Hina-chan he'll let you train with me. I'll just tell him it will be like him and my father training." She smiled and nodded. He went to her house and they walked in seeing a maid greet them. She saw Hinata and Naruto and smiled. "I'll get your father Hinata." She said and Hinata nodded. Hiashi came walking over a little while later and Naruto bowed to him. "Konnichiwa Hiashi-Sama I am most sorry for interrupting your tea break." Naruto said and smiled. "Naruto Namakaze you know there are a few things I don't like and people just appearing with my daughter after her training is one of them." Hiashi said in a regal tone. "Hai, Hai I know but this could not be put off," he said.

"Now then I know you want your daughter to be strong to protect herself and the clan. I also know of the ways you try and train her but I have come to bring you an interesting conclusion to this." I propose you allow me to train her and by the next Chuunin exam then she will be better I swear this to you. Think of it as a Namakaze/Hyuuga training friendship again. Sort of like my father and you again only it will be me and your daughter." Naruto said. "Hiashi smiled and looked at this boy he was a lot like his father and if there was anything like his father then this could get personal. Even more so since the Hyuuga was a female. "You can do it as long as you don't go too far." He said. Naruto did a fox smile and Hiashi sighed. He wasn't going to stop him, he couldn't stop him, but as his clan was concerned he had to say it. Truthfully he wanted him not to listen because that one singular training session he got over his bashfulness and he was in a respectable way better for it. Secretly he loved it because he was at the time testing the water. He would never openly admit that though. Naruto nodded and got up he opened the door to the room they were in and smiled as he saw an Anbu waiting. "Yes Anbu-san." Naruto said. "The hokage is asking for you to come to his office and explain why his grandson is painting the monument." The Anbu said. Naruto smiled and nodded Shunshining away to the monument to see what it looked like. He cracked up laughing. He then went to the Hokage's office and saw Konohamaru smiling to himself. He gave him a high five and then ruffled his hair. The hokage was smiling and looked at Naruto. "So since you need to be serious I guess my grandson has to be the one terrorizing the village now?" he said. Naruto smiled and shrugged. Konohamaru was smiling and was quite proud of himself. "Konohamaru were you caught or did you tell your grandfather yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I told him none of the ninja knew it was me they thought it was you. I had Henged into you and was doing a very convincing job at acting like you." He said. "Well that does follow the rules I gave you. You can only be my Henge though when I am in the village to make it believable." Naruto said. Konohamaru smiled and nodded. He took out a small journal and opened it to a page. He wrote down the rule along with the number 50. "What is that Konohamaru I've never seen you with it before?" the hokage said. "It's my rule book Naruto actually follows a strict set of rules and I use this to remember them all." Konohamaru said. "You had rules you followed when you were going about pulling pranks!" He said. "Well yeah I sort of had to or else I would hurt myself or someone else some of my pranks are kind of dangerous he has a total of 25 general rules and then five pranks that he has specific rules to." Naruto said. The hokage smiled he was responsible in his own way. He let Naruto go and Naruto went to team Gai's training grounds. He appeared and Maito Gai looked at him. "You are overflowing with the power of youth!" Gai said and Naruto looked at him like he was insane. "I'm here to talk to a certain Hyuuga know where he is." Naruto said. "Oh you mean Neji yeah he's training with Tenten. Rock Lee trains with me he is most youthful." Maito Gai said. "Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee said. "Lee!" Gai said. "Gai-Sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" they hugged and a sun set with a beach and waves appeared. Naruto smiled and held up a tiger sign. "Kai!" nothing happened. "Oh god that means it's not a Genjutsu dear lord somebody help me!" Naruto said as he tried to get this scene out of his memory. Tenten came to see what the scream was and saw Naruto twitching she sighed took him to the hospital for mental help. "We have a Gai attack here." She said and a doctor came and sighed he went and took him back to intensive medical care.

He woke up a little while later with Kyuubi physically erasing his memory of that moment and putting in that he should stop them from doing that ever again. He woke up and literally jumped into her arms and cried. "It was scary not even you could have broken it." He said he was shaking in fear. Naruto was truly scared and she comforted him. Nagato came in when he was calm and went over to him he may be younger and shorter but he could be a great cuddle bug when he wanted to be. Naruto sensed him and let go of Kyuubi. He went and wrapped Nagato up in a hug and smiled as he snuggled him close. "Nagato protect me please." He murmured as he fell asleep. Naruto was kissed lightly by Nagato and he smiled as the warmth spread. Nagato was a comfort kisser he would kiss those that needed comfort that he cared about where as Naruto was the possessive/persuasive kisser. He could show he was the master in a relationship or persuade the person to do something if he kissed them. They always melted in his arms. Naruto whimpered as Nagato's lips left his forehead. Naruto was happy when the lips came back but not at his forehead. Nagato was kissing him full out kissing him. His lips had to leave Naruto's and Naruto whimpered again. "Kyuubi what's wrong with him." he asked. "He thinks you are going to leave him and while kissing him he knows you wont a good thing to do in this case his hold him as close to you as you can cause him feeling a tight hold will reassure him." she said as Nagato wrapped Naruto up close to him. He stopped whimpering and so he rolled so Naruto lay on top of him and Naruto nipped at His chest as he moved and then made himself comfortable on Nagato's chest. His claws were gently scratching Nagato. And Nagato smiled as he kissed Naruto on the forehead. Naruto's gentle scratches soothed them both.

Naruto was awake two hours later and saw Nagato snuggled up to him. He smiled. His little Nagato was worried about him and he had to repay him someway so he smiled and did the one thing that he thought would make the most impact. He turned submissive and licked the bottom of Nagato's chin. Nagato woke up at the lick and looked at Naruto. "Gato-kun you are the alpha today I am your little servant." He said as Nagato smiled. "But Naruto you're always the alpha how will I ever amount up to you?" Nagato teased and held Naruto. "You'll find a way maybe if I like the way you do it you can be it more often." Naruto kissed his bottom lip. A submissive question to asking for a kiss. Nagato gently kissed Naruto and Naruto let him control how far the kiss went. Nagato kept it at a gentle kiss and then nipped at his hair saying he was going to get up. Naruto let him up and then fell into step behind him to show that Nagato was the alpha. Kyuubi was waiting outside the room and saw this. She smiled and ruffled Nagato's hair. She was the only one that could treat an alpha that way. She was strongest and was the mother so she had rights that the others didn't.

They walked home to see Sasuke over with a baseball bat and a glare in his eyes. "Fangirls again Sasuke?" Nagato said. "They just won't leave me alone. Sakura and Ino are the worst of them because they can follow me wherever I go. I think I lost them when I came here." He said as he looked around making sure. There was a knock at the door and Naruto answered it. "Oh hey Kiba what are you doing here?" Naruto said. He smirked and looked behind Naruto. He looked at Sasuke and then his eyes focused unfocused and focused again and he looked around. "Where am I oh hey Naruto what am I doing at your house?" he said. "Sasuke hide!" Naruto said as he saw Sasuke disappear in a flurry of leaves. Kiba Ino just used you to find Sasuke so we are going to be overrun with the Sasuke fan club care to watch the fun." Naruto said as he went to go get popcorn. Kiba smirked this was going to be good. He went up to the roof and Naruto Nagato and Konan joined him each with a snack. The trees were rustling in the distance and birds flew away as fast as they could. The amount of girls was surprising. Sakura and Ino were at the forefront of the group. There were random things in their hands most had rope wire or cuffs some had other things. They stampeded the house and Naruto brought out a TV. He turned it on and it was a picture of Sasuke in his room with the bat. He looked scared. They saw a fangirl crawling towards him on the ceiling actually if they looked hard they could see ten. Kiba watched the TV in fascination as the trap was set. Sasuke was scared he knew someone was there but didn't know where they were. The girls dropped down all around him and he was tied up. "He got caught!" Kiba said. "Just watch Kiba this is quality entertainment you won't get anywhere else." Nagato said as the tied up Sasuke vanished and the girls cheered. "Why are they cheering?" one girl picked up something and Kiba burst out laughing as it was Sasuke's shirt. He watched more and found that it was actually all of the clothes Sasuke was wearing. "They didn't!" Kiba said. "Yeah this is a thing called Sasuke rope or what we like to call the stripper. He escapes but his clothes don't." Naruto said as he was laughing. The camera was moving and it turned completely around to show a Naruto clone holding it. The clone followed the pack of girls to where they found a locked room. A singular girl came over and took out lock picks. She broke ten but her eleventh one hit pay dirt and they filed into the room. The Naruto clone turned the camera up on the ceiling and there was a stark ass naked Sasuke slinking away using kunai he had set in the ceiling. A girl must have noticed him because the girls came running out after him. They could all hear a scream and saw Sasuke run out the door as fast as he could. He then ran into a trap. A web of ninja wire was set up and he crashed right into it. Two girls jumped out and went to tackle him. He dodged and disappeared. They were rolling on the ground laughing. "Konan shall we help him out?" Naruto said. "Yes, yes we shall." She took out an extra one of her yukatas and they went to where he was hiding. "Hey naked one here this is all we are giving you." Konan said as she gave him a yukata. "But this is for a girl." Sasuke said. "Fine go to town Naked when you buy your new wardrobe." Konan said. He blushed at the thought and put the yukata on. He really looked like a girl in it but at least he was covered. Konan smiled and then they heard what they were waiting for. "You come into my house and trash it looking for your so called Idol now you got his clothes next you'll be expecting to get him but I won't allow it to happen here. Kyuubi said. "Get out of my house!" everyone felt the killing intent and they disappeared. Sasuke peeked out and looked around. There were no people anywhere around. He snuck down the tree and walked to the house till he felt a wire tug on his ankle. Ten flashes went off and then Sasuke sighed. "Great now they can blackmail me." He said. The Naruto with the camera was busy copying it multiple times to give out to people for a price and then copied ten of twelve of them for everyone that they knew. Total there were about two hundred DVDs made. Konan Naruto and Nagato headed out to town and went door to door selling them for ten dollars each they made $1880 from the sales and then they went to their friends Konan went to Shikamaru Chouji and Shino Naruto went to the Hyuuga house and gave one to Hinata and one to Neji then he found Tenten and gave her one. Nagato went to Rock Lee. They each got one and then they made a special edition collection of all the ones for the past month and sent it to the Hokage personally. He smiled as he got it and put it on the shelf in his office.

As they left they saw Sasuke buying clothes and smiled. "So what was the damage this time?" Naruto said. "Every single one of my shirts." He said as he got the shirts he paid for. "You know Konan actually this Yukata is kind of comfortable he said as he softly planted a kiss on her cheek. "What does that mean?" she said curious. "I think I might wear it when I'm not training or is that a problem. I am getting my own made but I thought that I could use this one till they come in." he said as he smiled. "Sure but you better not mess it up and you better wash it when you give it back to me." She said as he hugged her. He smiled and walked out the store and right by Sakura and Ino that were walking in. they saw him and crashed into a wall. "Was he just wearing a girl's yukata?" Ino said. "Yeah he looked kind of cute in it." Sakura said. Naruto and Nagato looked at them and smiled. Nagato made Naruto walk with him to other stores and then he took Naruto to his favorite place Ichiraku's ramen stand. Naruto kissed him and they ordered some Ramen. Naruto and Nagato together ordered about ten bowls total. Naruto when buying for himself would get three times that much on his own. He loved Nagato deeply though and did not want to sit there and make him pay an outrageous amount. They ate their ramen and then Nagato ordered an eleventh bowl for them to share. It was big and they sat there and ate it. When they were done Nagato decided that he wanted to go get some ninja gear. He also decided that he would Surprise Naruto and Konan with the order he had made with Youko's consent. He walked into the store and had Naruto go find something he liked. Nagato smiled and went up to the owner and got his four packages. He found Naruto and kissed him to get his attention. "What is it Gato-kun?" he playfully whined. Nagato kissed him again and then handed him a box. Naruto looked at it and opened it up to find a wireless communicator.

He put it in his ear and saw Nagato was gone to another part of the store. Then the communicator crackled to life and he heard him. "So Naruto how do you like your present?" he said. "It will help out on a lot of stuff thanks Gato-kun." Naruto said as Nagato chuckled. "These are Anbu class communicators they should be the best." Nagato said as Naruto's eyes widened. "Then I must say an extra thanks Gato-kun." Naruto said as he smiled. He picked up a kunai to see how balanced it was. "Gato-kun um on kunai what is the perfect weight on each side?" Naruto said. "Um one gram on the handle and two on the blade." Nagato said. Naruto got five perfectly balanced kunai then he went and got shuriken that weighed one gram he got five of those and lastly he got a pair of trench knives that conducted chakra (Asuma's knives). He then went and checked out. He smiled even with all of this stuff there was very little that he used up of his cut of the DVD's the 1880 was split four ways 470 went to the three then the last 470 went into a fund to repay Sasuke when they finally got around to making real money other ways. Naruto waited patiently at the door for Nagato and was pleasantly surprised when Nagato's voice came over the communicator. "Naru-kun you going to wait there all day or are you going to come on I mean I walked right by you." Nagato's voice said as Naruto looked around and saw Nagato down the street waving his hand in the air. Naruto ran over to him and hung his head in a submissive I'm sorry for being a bad boy master look. Nagato saw this and lifted his head. He planted a kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto whimpered as Nagato hugged him close. "No whimpering Naruto." Nagato said. "Gato-kun I want to have you cuddle with me right here and now though but know I can't cause of the whole it would look weird thing." Naruto said as he gently clawed at Nagato's back making shivers go down his spine.

Nagato loved it when Naruto teased and played with him. "Naruto I know a secluded clearing that not even Youko can find us without trouble that we can cuddle at." Nagato said. Naruto's ears perked up and he licked under his chin. Nagato held onto Naruto tightly and Shunshined him to a clearing. Naruto smiled and helped Nagato with his shirt. He playfully nipped at Nagato when he pushed him away and got his shirt/robe off. Naruto smiled and let him make a pillow out of it then he nipped at his bare chest as Nagato lay down. Naruto nipped gently at Nagato and finally calmed down after Nagato tugged gently at his ear. Naruto lay down on Nagato's chest and closed his eyes. Nagato was really a person that was by far the only boy Naruto had ever known that without having to feel embarrassed he could love. Rock lee scared him Sasuke was mean Chouji lets not go there Shikamaru too lazy Sai hmm maybe especially with that one question he asks plus he was strong so he is someone that can help him out Kiba no he's a friend noting else Neji well its well known that he likes Tenten he just cant admit it Shino creeped him out. Nagato loved him but he was his brother so he was supposed to love him it just felt to Naruto that it was something more because of all the teasing he does. Nagato is quite a teaser when he wants to be. Naruto was scared of going farther than a brotherly kiss he didn't want to lose Nagato's love and trust with that singular thing. Nagato was thinking something completely different like how Naruto was a clinger even at this age.

He was comfortable holing his older brother and he was taller than him but that didn't matter. Nagato loved Naruto as a brother and there were other feelings, he just didn't feel the need to express those feelings. He longed for the touches of someone and yet he was never Sated with just a kiss or a hug he wanted the touches like Naruto's gentle scratches across his skin. Naruto has had one thing prominent in his life and that was his wants and his comforts. He wants to be loved more than anything he needs to be held and told that he is wanted. Those comforted him made him feel he was useful made him feel the first five years of his life were not at all wasteful. He needed to be thought of as someone that could be loved even if he was half of what he was called for the first five years of his life.

**Okay another one done I am sorry it took so long to get this one out by the way the poll is still going on about Haku please oh please vote**

**I am putting this up now also so that I can get it started Kin votes**

**1. she lives**

**2. she dies**

**3. she is a thrall/servant to Naruto (of her own free will)**

**4. she is a ninja of Konoha that stays away from Naruto**

**5. she is friends with Naruto**

**Mizurappa-** **Violent Water Wave**

**Mizuame Nabara-** **Starch Syrup Capture Field**

**Konnichiwa- good afternoon**

**Yukata- informal summer kimono**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello well the results are in and I've got to say I'm surprised at the amount of them done. I mean there was very little done then again I only gave eight days for it this other one I have set fourth in the last chapter will be up for 16 days I think that the Haku Zabuza one was quite how should I say this trivial compared to the other ones that I have thought up out of the three that I have thought up I think that Haku and Zabuza are not at all what I thought would be major. Kin Tsuchi I thought was major seeing as she was quite a character. Plus I would have a back-story for her that would change with each yes or no.**

**A: Haku lives-**

**B: Haku dies-**

**C: Haku in Konoha-**

**D: Haku in wave-**

**E: Zabuza lives-**

**F: Zabuza dies-**

**G: Zabuza in Konoha-**

**H: Zabuza in wave-**

**And here's the beginning results for the second one Kin Tsuchi**

**AA. She lives-**

**BB. She dies-**

**CC. she is a thrall/servant to Naruto (of her own free will)-**

**DD. she is a ninja of Konoha that stays away from Naruto-**

**EE. She is friends with Naruto-**

**At the end of this chapter I will have the third and final poll for a certain foulmouthed and highly misunderstood Tayuya out of everyone that went after Naruto and tried to stop him I feel she was the one that didn't want to have to.**

**But I digress let us begin with the third chapter. I am making a total of two versions since at the creation of this it just so happened that I was not able to know the final out come of my poll if there is non (i.e. no one votes) I will choose the one I feel I enjoy the most my next chapters will be done in the format of the one I choose. **

**Chapter 3- The Wave Experience**

A week had passed since that incident and Naruto was back to being the commanding alpha that he was known to be. He stopped by the Hyuuga complex and smiled as Hanabi answered the door and jumped into his arms. "Naruto-nee-san!" She said and smiled. "How's my little birthday girl today?" he said in a loving brotherly tone. She smiled and hugged him tighter. "You remembered!" she said as she snuggled up to his chest. He carried her inside and smiled as he was greeted by Hinata. "Hey Hina-chan it seems we have a very excited Hyuuga that's turning eight today don't we?" Naruto said as Hanabi had smiled very brightly. Hinata smiled and saw her Naruto had this effect on everyone but the strictest of Hyuuga's namely her cousin Neji. Hiashi came and Saw his youngest in Naruto's arms smiling brightly. "She really likes you Naruto." He said as Hanabi looked at him a little Startled. "I know Hiashi don't worry our relationship is on a purely big brother little sister relationship. She is though quite cute and is going to be someone you have to have a boy stick around." Naruto said. "Don't jinx it Naruto I'm serious she's not as shy and hidden of her feelings as Hinata used to be and she is like her name a little firecracker." Hiashi said. "Hai I know you forget the question she asked me the first day she saw me and Hinata kiss." Naruto said affectionately to his little sister. "yeah well I had never seen my sister act that way nor any other girl for that Matter will you ever give me a kiss like that I still would like to know what it feels like." She said from his chest. Naruto softly gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Maybe I will but I will warn you that I have yet to find a boy to equal up to me in this area. You will not find a boy that has the ability I have or if you do then it will be really rare." Naruto said. Hanabi smiled and nodded. She was bursting with excitement and even though she only saw Naruto as an older brother this promised kiss was something that made a side of her do a chibi happy dance. Naruto saw that she was more than happy and content she was really excited. "By the way would you happen to be able to point me to the cousin of these two I've kept away from his sensei and have very much wanted to have a talk with him." Naruto said. Hiashi smiled and led Naruto and by extension Hanabi to Neji who happened to not have his shirt on as he was balancing on his thumb and index finger. "Neji so there you are we finally meet." Naruto said as Neji flipped to his feet and walked over to his shirt and towel. He smiled as he wiped off all the sweat and got on his shirt. "Naruto heard that you were looking for me a week ago and didn't get the chance cause of my sensei and his prized pupil." Neji said. Naruto shuddered and Hanabi kissed his cheek obviously meaning it to comfort him but Neji noticed her when she moved.

"Hanabi why are you in Naruto's arms like you're his little sister?" Neji said. "Cause eventually he will be my older brother. Hinata loves him dearly and he loves her back so it's only a matter of time before he marries her and he becomes my big brother. Plus he's really nice and he's comfy." Hanabi reasoned. Neji frowned and thought that her ideas were absolute insanity. "He is not fated to marry a Hyuuga the council wont allow it and beside that point you are not acting like you should you are a main branch member of the Hyuuga clan yet you act like a little girl that has a crush and is a commoner it's embarrassing for a Hyuuga heiress to act like she's a common little girl. She is supposed to model a Hyuuga and not embarrass them." Neji said. Hanabi looked really sad and Naruto frowned. "Don't worry Hanabi I'll teach him a lesson. No one disrespects my alpha females little sister and gets away with it." Naruto said as he gently kissed her forehead. He then calmly walked over and picked up Neji by his shirt and dragged him through the house. He dragged him to the biggest clearing in the complex and threw him to the ground. He got up furious at Naruto his pride was in his way of thinking. Hiashi had followed him after Hanabi had told him what he had said. "Hiashi-Sama you will not interfere I will not hurt him to where he can't do a mission for a long time but he needs to learn that he is not so high and mighty." Naruto said. "It is fated that I will win this I am more experienced and I am battle tested." Neji said. "I don't believe in a set fate I make my own fate." Naruto said.

Neji got in the jyuuken style and was about to start the attack when Naruto disappeared. He was sent flying by a roundhouse kick to the chest. Then he was grabbed in mid fight and thrown to the ground. He looked at Naruto who had reappeared and looked scared he was stronger than Rock Lee and was much faster even with Lee's weights off. It was inhuman the speed he reached and Neji could definitely tell he was holing back most of his strength. Neji stood up thinking he was only hit once and then thrown and fell forward as twenty more hits appeared. Naruto hadn't moved an inch. "Now then I can hit you so fast your body doesn't even register it and I am more than strong enough to break every bone in your body with a single hit. You made a mistake today my alpha female is someone I care deeply for and her younger sister is very close to her.

Out of everyone you could disrespect either of them are your worst choices because in disrespecting Hanabi-Chan you disrespected me and more importantly my standing as alpha male. You ever do it again and I will not hesitate to rip you apart piece by piece. The only one who saved you today is the fact that Hinata-Chan cares deeply for you and the rest of her family and Hanabi-Chan the one you disrespected would not want you to be hurt too badly. She looks up to you and idolizes you. Now then this whole fate thing is a piece of bullshit the only thing fate controls it that you will eventually die. Your father was not given to the wolves freely he went of his own choosing and he went under your uncle Hiashi's utmost sorrow. Hiashi loved his twin deeply and cares for you like you were his son. Now then if that is not enough information for you to pull the pole you have stuck up your ass then you don't deserve to be a Hyuuga much less alive." Naruto said. Hiashi was surprised at Naruto and was even more surprised when he saw Neji shake with sorrow. "I am sorry Naruto-sama I was wrong about a lot of things the least of which was my father." Neji said. Naruto walked over and healed Neji's many bruises and walked back to the main compound where Hanabi was waiting. She smiled knowing that he didn't hurt Neji and snuggled up to him as he picked her up. Naruto walked inside with her and carried her to her party that was going on.

She smiled she had a lot of fun and even more fun when Naruto gave her his present. "you get two from me this one and then you can ask one thing of me." He said as he handed her the small package. Hiashi had come back and was extremely happy when he saw what Naruto had given her. It was a book from his library at home that him and Naruto's father had made. It told of every weakness and counter to that weakness of both the byakugan and the jyuuken style. She smiled and hugged him. She whispered something in his ear and he smiled. "You'll have to ask Hinata if that is okay." Naruto said to her and Hanabi rushed over to Hinata and asked her the question, whispering it in her ear. She nodded and Hanabi was excited. She rushed over to Naruto and he gave her one of his kisses that made people melt. He had to catch her with his tail and lift her up on the couch. She was smiling really big and snuggled up to him. "Now Hanabi so far I have found that I am the only one that can do that. So don't expect the boy you find you like to be able to do that." He said as she nodded finally getting back feeling and falling down from her euphoria.

"Man that is better than ice cream at that one really good parlor in town." Hanabi said as he smiled. "I thought you were not supposed to eat sugar. Aren't you hypoglycemic?" Naruto said. "Yeah but if I eat only a little bit then I'm fine." Hanabi said. "And that you have not been able to do." Hiashi said with a smile. Hanabi blushed a deep red and Naruto kissed her forehead. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about you know I did take you out to get Ice cream once." She blushed even redder and buried her face into his side. He smiled and stroked her hair making her quickly calm down and fall asleep. He carried her up to her room while Hinata followed and he gave her, her privacy as Hinata changed Hanabi into her Pajamas. He smiled as when she was done he peeked in and saw that she was softly sleeping she looked like an angel. Hinata and Naruto made their way downstairs and Naruto took Hinata to go train with him for the day. When Naruto brought her back tired around three he smiled and gave her a kiss goodbye. Then he went to the Hokage's office. He knocked and then let himself in. "Naruto how was Hanabi's birthday party." Sarutobi said. "Good she enjoyed it and I made sure my presents were last because I knew what the second one would be." Naruto said. "Oh and what was it." Sarutobi said. "She wanted a kiss like the ones I give Hinata." Naruto said with a slight blush. "She melted and said it was better than the ice cream at that really good parlor." Naruto said. "She fell asleep as I rubbed her head to calm her down after she got teased and a little embarrassed by those memories." He smiled he really cared about her and she thought of him as an older brother she loved him.

"Konohamaru has been waiting around for you to come over all day." Sarutobi said as Konohamaru poked his head in the door and smiled. "Naruto-kun!" he said and hugged Naruto tightly and kissed him. "Hey Kono-chan." He said as he picked up Konohamaru up and hugged him. Konohamaru only showed the affection of Naruto like this around his grandfather. Their relationship had grown largely since he was a kid. Konohamaru fell in love with Naruto when he was about six he was in denial about it for about a year until Naruto came up to him and talked with him alone. Naruto said that he would never be able to love Konohamaru like he wanted to be it was not unusual for a demon to love someone much younger than themselves but he needed to think about not only his reputation but Konohamaru's and the Hokage's." Konohamaru nodded at this logic and decided that he would only show this real affection when no one other than his grandfather that knew about it. Konohamaru was closest to Naruto though in public he listened to him intently and Ebisu his instructor gave up on teaching him when his untrue methods were shot down by Naruto in one day and he was disgraced as a Chuunin. Ebisu kept his rank barely but he was highly disgraced among the shin obi of the village. Naruto smiled as Konohamaru in his arms hugged him tightly.

Konohamaru was sending off messages that he wanted to sit there and be held and held close. Naruto thought of Konohamaru as a brother on the outside but inside the feelings for the kid ran strong and those feelings only came out when Naruto was alone with him. Sarutobi knew about them but they were hidden from him most of the time Naruto and Konohamaru effectively led three lives the public partial private and private. "Naruto-kun how was Hanabi." Konohamaru said as he buried his head into Naruto's chest. He did this whenever he was talking about something that was highly uncomfortable. "Konohamaru it went fine don't worry I don't take favorites between you two if anything you're closer to me due to our relationship you know that Kono-chan. I care deeply for both of you she is my younger sister whereas you are the closest thing that I can have as a boyfriend. You both are dear to me. I did for her birthday today say she could ask one thing of me. She did ask for a kiss but it doesn't mean that I am any less in love with you." Konohamaru smiled at this he knew that if anyone found out about their relationship then the Sarutobi name would be hurt. Konohamaru accepted this and kept it secret even going to lengths of asking girls out. He did like the girls but it was not to the level of this relationship. Konohamaru had his first wet dream about Naruto and it was then that he finally admitted fully to himself he loved Naruto. Konohamaru liked the fact that Naruto had always been caring of his feelings first and showed a tender side while at the same time he was deeply protective of him.

Naruto never would let anything happen to him and this made Konohamaru love him even more he felt comforted around him. Sarutobi though sad that his grandson more than likely wouldn't carry on the line was proud that he found his love with someone as highly protective as Naruto. Konohamaru smiled as his love comforted him. Naruto went over to the couch and sat down taking Konohamaru to cuddle and be supported by his lap. Konohamaru was more than happy to oblige. He snuggled close to Naruto breathing in his scent and smiling. Konohamaru was aroused and to keep it to where his grandfather would be saved from embarrassment he helped Konohamaru hide the obvious sign and helped Konohamaru calm down. Konohamaru smiled at this. Always the protective one his love showed that Konohamaru was important to him and that was enough. Konohamaru would though have to relieve himself after this. As Naruto heard the soft footfalls of Kyuubi he gently put Konohamaru down and answered the door. "Ah there you are kit I was wondering where you were." Youko said. Naruto smiled and did one of his foxy grins. "Okaa-san I'm thirteen how long are you going to treat me like a five year old?" Naruto whined. "Naruto we have a mission soon and I want you to be rested up for it by tomorrow." Youko said. "Hai, Hai I will be home within the hour." Naruto said and Youko left. He went over to Konohamaru and picked him up and gave him a piggyback ride to his room. Konohamaru smiled as he was dropped off. "Now then you should have time to relieve yourself just be sure you put up the silencing Jutsu. Naruto said as he gave Konohamaru a kiss on the lips. Konohamaru whimpered when Naruto broke the kiss. "Naruto-kun please could you stay with me then if anyone is coming I can hide quicker." Konohamaru said pleadingly. Naruto smiled and nodded.

Konohamaru smiled as he stopped the hurting that came from being very aroused. When Naruto heard the grunt and then the panting he turned around and carried the very tired Konohamaru over to his dresser and got him in some pajamas he then tucked Konohamaru into bed and kissed him on the forehead. "Kono-chan this is not to become a common occurrence got that I will not stay every time." Naruto said firmly but lovingly. "Okay Naruto-kun I hope you don't get into too much trouble because of me." He said as he knew that Naruto was not going to get home in time. Naruto smiled and kissed him again. "Would you like me to tell you a bedtime story Konohamaru?" Naruto said. Konohamaru nodded and smiled as Naruto told him a bedtime story. He was quickly asleep and Naruto headed home. He got there and it had been about two hours since Youko had come to find him. He went inside and found that Youko was waiting for him. "So Konohamaru wanted you to tell him a bedtime story?" Youko said as Naruto nodded. She smiled and Naruto went up to bed to find Nagato had waited up for him. "Hey Gato-kun." Naruto said as he got dressed into his night clothes and crawled into bed next to Nagato who promptly snuggled up to him and fell asleep. Naruto was soon asleep too and morning came all too fast for the young demon. Naruto woke up fully rested and all but he just felt it came too fast. He woke up to see Nagato get up and walk to the bathroom. Naruto smiled waited for him to get out and went in to do his morning business.

He came out and grabbed his kunai pouch and trench knives and got dressed. Today he felt like wearing a dark crimson ninja outfit that looked almost black. He walked downstairs and found that Konan and Sasuke were not down yet. Youko smiled and went over to him. "You my kit have been sleeping in too much lately." Youko said. Naruto looked at her and growled. "Actually I usually get up and do morning training at two hours before dawn and then come back and take a small nap Youko." Naruto said. Youko backed down and decided that Naruto was not a person to be messed with this early in the morning. Naruto smiled and then walked to the table to eat. He knew that Youko had been prying at his memory and trying to find out what really happened that made him come home late last night. "Youko try that one more time and I will personally break a finger." Naruto said as Youko's ears lowered in submission. "now then Youko I know that you want to find out and that you are worried and if there was anything to be worried about I would have taken care of it now then sit there and stop trying to get into that part of my mind or do I have to put you in the cage and cut you off from the world." Naruto said. Youko looked shocked he would even threaten that and she whimpered. "I'm sorry Naruto-sama I will not try again." Youko said. Naruto ate his food and Konan came down to eat Sasuke soon following her. "Ohayo gozaimasu Konan-Chan. Ohayo gozaimasu Sasuke-kun. How did you both sleep?" Konan grumbled at him and Sasuke hned at him. The sound meant many things but right now it meant that he was not awake. Naruto smiled as he got up and walked out of the house. He walked over to the Hyuuga residence and notified Hinata of what she was to do while he was gone. Then he went and told Konohamaru that he would be in his mind and he would come back even if it meant he had to kill the shinigami to do it.

Lastly he went to the memorial stone and remembered the student of his father and his father promising he would not die on this mission. He heard someone and turned to see Kakashi. "Ah copy-nin Kakashi it seems we come here for the same reason and most likely the same people." Naruto said. "You come here before every mission Naruto?" Kakashi said. "Yeah I come here to tell my father and his student that I will not die on my mission." Naruto said. "I happen to come here to remember my teammate and his words of wisdom and to remember my sensei." Kakashi said. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Obito tells me he's proud of you Kakashi and Minoto My father tells me that you have grown to be the teacher he always knew you could be." Naruto said. Kakashi looked at him and smiled. "You can speak to them?" Kakashi said. "No more like hear the whispers of them my father's comes in clearly Obito's not so much." Naruto said. Naruto smiled and they went on to where Kakashi was to meet his team. They got there and saw Youko and the rest of Naruto's team there too. "Youko what is the meaning of this?" Naruto said with Authority that Kakashi only could describe as an alpha male talking to a subordinate that had displeased him. His suspicions were found true by the way she lowered her ears submissively and told him of the mission acting as assistant escorts for Kakashi's team. Naruto nodded and went up to Tazuna. "You will not lie to us on this whole mission for the escort if there is anything that you need to tell us now's the time the next time I ask will not be pleasant." Naruto said. "Okay well there's a bridge that I am building to stet up trade routes for my village and I need a bodyguard while I build it." Tazuna said. Naruto nodded and let him withhold the information that he had about this being more than a rank C mission. "And with this bridge you will be able to pay the full price for this mission?" Naruto said as Tazuna paled now knowing that Naruto knew. "Yes." Tazuna said and Naruto nodded.

"Okay Nagato take up point at the front of the pack. Konan take the point closest to Tazuna. Sasuke take point to the rear of Tazuna. Sai take the rear and Sakura take the space in between your teammates. Kakashi and Youko take flanking positions." Naruto said with the same authority. No one dare question him and took up their assigned positions. They went out of the village in this fashion and two days later they were about to where wave was. Naruto saw two puddles and made intricate hand signs to Kakashi that he recognized as Anbu hand signs. Kakashi nodded and went ahead the two demon brothers jumped out from the puddles and wrapped Naruto in a shuriken chain. "We got one and so one falls." Meizu said. They pulled on their chain only for Naruto to grab either side and pull them into a headlong collision. They were dazed as Naruto took out ninja wire and tied one of them to a tree. He took the other one this one named Gouzu and woke him up out of his daze. "Gouzu right seeing as you are a demon brother and spout the name demon you should know something. A real demon has the strength to bend blades with a flex so your chain is all but useless." Gouzu slashed him with his poisoned claw and the slight injury healed instantly. "Rule two about demons there is maybe in the whole world only five poisons that are effective and most demons heal fast." Naruto said. "Okay, okay what do you want I don't want to die!" Gouzu said. "Ah good you asked you happened to be sent here by a certain missing nuke-nin that goes by demon of the mist right?" Naruto said. Gouzu nodded dumbly. "you will go tell this man that a fellow demon would like to have a quick word and please be quick about it for you see the quicker you get to him the quicker you can get back to your brother." Naruto said and released him as he ran off. Naruto then walked up to Meizu and smiled. "Now then Meizu answer these truthfully and you wont get hurt." Naruto said as Meizu shook his head so fast you thought he was going to snap it.

"Who is the demons employer for the moment?" Naruto said. "Gato his Name is Gato!" Meizu said. "Good now then and this is important is Haku with said demon?" Naruto said. Meizu nodded and Naruto smiled. "Good thank you for your cooperation and the reward you get for it is you get to live for one more day." Naruto said as he walked over to Tazuna. "Tazuna you will explain everything and then Kakashi's team will put it up to a vote and regardless you will have my team go and complete this mission but Kakashi's team has a choice this mission has officially become a Rank A mission. Are you willing to pay that when your bridge gets built?" Naruto said. "Yes I am." Tazuna said solemnly. "Okay hear that Sai Sakura and Sasuke this is a rank A mission now are you willing to continue on with it knowing full well that you may be killed." Naruto said. "Killed?!" Sakura said. "Yes you may be killed the ninja we are going to go up against happen to be very strong and the chances of a genin team surviving are slim" Naruto said. "I want to continue this mission we took it up saying we would do it I plan on seeing it through." Sai said. "I agree with Sai you know me Naruto I want to become stronger and to do that I have to face enemies stronger than myself." Sasuke said. "I agree with both of them." Sakura said. "Okay Kakashi your team has ruled that they are willing to continue on even in the face of death will you?" Naruto said. "I didn't get to where I am without facing death many times." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and they continued on to a clearing. Naruto smelled iron in the air and the scent of old blood. "Duck!" he said and they were on the ground quickly as a Zanbatou flew out from the bushes. Naruto smiled and caught the blade with his bare hand. "Ah good a fun opponent to add to my collection of fights." Naruto said as he shoved the blade into a tree and a man appeared on it. "Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist and one of the seven swordsmen of mist. It is a pleasure. And Haku daughter of a hyouten Kekkei Genkai user for a mother and expert hunter-nin. Or make believe one at least." Naruto said as his tail shot out like a rope into a tree and picked someone out of it.

"Hello Haku pleasure to meet you don't worry he won't get killed from our fight I'll at most knock him unconscious." Naruto said as he set the ninja down. Naruto smiled and bowed to Zabuza. "Well my fellow demon willing to test your abilities on me?" Naruto said as he took out the trench knives. The knives were immediately covered in blue fire and Naruto smiled. "Zabuza Momochi Do you accept this warriors challenge to a fight?" Naruto said. Zabuza had never felt a commanding presence as much as this singular kid. "Hai I Zabuza Momochi accept your warriors challenge." Zabuza said as he pulled his Zanbatou from the tree. "Kakashi you might want to use Obitos gift on this." Naruto said as he got in a Taijutsu stance. Kakashi lifted his hiate and revealed his Sharingan. Sasuke was extremely surprised that he had the Sharingan. The two disappeared and the way you could keep up with them was the burst of fire when Naruto clashed with Zabuza. Finally Naruto roundhouse kicked him into a tree. "Ninjutsu are now allowed Zabuza for you I will not use mine till you hit me." Naruto said as Zabuza shot through hand signs. "Kiragakure no jutsu!" Zabuza said as the area got surrounded by fog. Naruto smiled he would now fall prey to Naruto's sense of smell. As he went to attack Naruto, Naruto blocked and retaliated with a kick. The fog dissipated and Zabuza looked like he had got in a fight with a golem. He was knocked out and there were bruises lining his body. Haku went to him and checked if he was alive which he was. "Haku I never go back on my promises I said I would not kill him now you two have a choice will you choose to sit here and continue to work for Gato or you can help out the village when they need it by protecting the people from Gato. You two talk about it and decide okay." Naruto said as he smiled and Haku took Zabuza away.

Naruto smiled and turned to his companions. "Now then like a said there was a chance you could die." Naruto said as he had Tazuna take them all to his house. They got to his house and met Tsunami. "Hello you must be Tazuna's Daughter pleasure to meet you." Naruto said with a bow. Tsunami smiled at this and then saw his ears and tail. "What are you to have fox ears and a Tail?" she said. "I am a Kitsune hanyou a ninja of the village of Konoha and acting leader to the group that are Tazuna's bodyguards for the remainder of the bridge being built." Naruto said. "Thank you for helping us." Tsunami said. "Your father was deceptive at first on what this mission entailed but I saw that you were in real need so he has agreed to pay the price for a higher rank once he gets the bridge built and your village prospers once again. Now then there is one more in this house yet he hasn't seen the need to come down is he sad of the loss Gato has given him?" Naruto said surprising Tsunami greatly. "How did you know about that?" she said. "Well you see when I am in the presence of someone I can if I want to see their past and since I am near you I happen to know that Kaiza was a great man and that you loved him dearly." Naruto said. "Yes his death has hurt my son a lot and I fear that he has given up hope." Tsunami said. Naruto smiled. "Do not worry Tsunami I'll have a talk with him I'm really good with children his age and I think a talk would help him out." Naruto said as he heard the soft padding of feet from upstairs. He smiled and went to eat dinner. He came down silently and saw them.

"Hello Inari care to get something to eat with your grandfathers bodyguards?" Naruto said. "Why do you even try he's just going to kill you." Inari said. "We try because if we don't then the innocent people that live in this village will lose hope much like you have. Kaiza was a good man and he was quite brave. I know what it's like to lose something precious like that and I know the pain you must be feeling right now." Naruto said his voice soft and caring yet strong. It reminded Inari of Kaiza the man that he believed to be his father the man that was killed by Gato. Naruto came over to Inari and smiled. "Inari it's okay to show emotion like hurt you just have to make sure it doesn't overwhelm you Kaiza loves you and watches over you even now and he wants you to not give up." Naruto said softly as Inari burst into tears and buried his face into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto wrapped his arms around Inari and pulled the young boy into his lap and calmed him down. Inari sat there and cried letting out the pain he was feeling for his murdered father. This boy that was so much like him in the way he talked and was so comforting soothed him and he felt that he had to for his father not give up. He was taken over to the table and Naruto sat down with him in his lap. Naruto comforted him and started to sing a shanty that Kaiza always sang to calm him down. Inari looked up at him and smiled he felt that he was protected in the warm embrace of this stranger that in some way just being near him he was able to sense that Kaiza was watching him and smiling. Naruto finished the shanty and smiled. "That better Inari?" Naruto said. Inari nodded and snuggled up to him. Tsunami had never seen her son act this way it was like he felt comfort in this strangers arms and that all the worries of the world went away.

Naruto let Inari eat his food while he was in Naruto's lap and then Inari hugged Naruto tightly. "Tell otou-san that I won't give up I'll be strong like he wants me to." Inari said. "I don't have to he heard you." Naruto said as he carried Inari up to his room and came back down after singing him a lullaby. "I have never seen Inari act so attached to a complete stranger before." Tsunami said. "Yeah well all he needed was someone that reminded him of Kaiza someone that would sit there and let him be able to say goodbye to his Father." Naruto said. Sakura had not stopped watching Naruto through the whole thing Naruto the man that sat there and was so cold to his enemies was so warm and caring to those that needed it. She went upstairs and fell asleep Konan followed soon after. Youko went up to sleep in the room that was set aside for her and Kakashi. "Man Naruto you could make a living off that." Kakashi said as he went off to bed. Nagato, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai went up to sleep soon after they had gone up. Naruto went to a clearing where flowers and herbs were and saw Haku. He walked up to the boy and smiled. "Well hello Haku how is Zabuza?" Naruto said as the male that was dressed like a female shot up in fear. "I am not here to hurt you I'm just asking about Zabuza." Naruto said as he visibly calmed down and smiled. "He's hurting but he says that we would like it if you could kill of Gato and his men." Haku said. Naruto smiled and hugged him. "I will don't worry just lead him to the bridge a week from now and we will be fully ready for it." Naruto said. Haku blushed at being hugged by Naruto and then smiled. "Naruto you do know I am a boy." Haku said. "And that's supposed to matter because…" Naruto said. "Well boys aren't supposed to hug like this." Haku said. "Actually that is a matter of opinion you see I am deeply in love with two boys one of which is on this mission with me." Naruto said. "I am also deeply in love with two girls at the moment and one of them is on this mission with me too." Naruto said. Haku was blown away by this. She had never heard of a boy openly admitting that he liked other boys that way. Naruto smiled. "Well I'll see you later Haku." Naruto said. He made his way back to the house just as breakfast was being set on the table. Inari came down the stairs and went over to him. "Is it okay if I be right next to you for today you remind me a lot of my dad." Inari said. Naruto smiled and kissed Inari on the forehead. Inari smiled and spent the day with Naruto.

It just so happened that was the day that Gato's men attacked to try and kidnap Tsunami to use as leverage on Tazuna. They smashed down the door and walked in right in front of Naruto. "Well hello hired thugs of Gato I presume." Naruto said. "Yeah who are you." The one called Waraji said. "Naruto stood up and sent Inari to the kitchen. "I am Naruto Namakaze son of Konoha's yellow flash and Tazuna's bodyguard though today I am Inari and Tsunami's bodyguard." Naruto said as they drew their katanas. Naruto looked at them and took one blade in each hand then bent them out of shape. They looked at their swords and dropped them they were useless now. "We still need to get Tsunami for Gato we were ordered to do so." Zori said the fear evident in his voice. Naruto smiled and picked both men up carried them to a tree and tied them up. "There now you can come up with your story about how you got overrun by a squad of assassins." Naruto said. He went back inside and kissed Inari on the forehead. "Sorry Inari I have to go I have an appointment with Gato at the bridge." Naruto made his way down and got there to see the rest of the genin helping out. "Tazuna! Tsunami and Inari are safe now so you don't have to worry." He smiled as he caught Haku's sweet scent of herbs and snow in the air. "Hello Haku-Chan I take it Gato is on his way. Good to see you are doing better Zabuza." Naruto said as they bowed to him. They went and started to help out Tazuna. "Naruto! You never cease to amaze me!" Kakashi said as Naruto smirked. Sure enough Gato's scent was in the air along with about three hundred other scents. Gato came upon the bridge and he looked like a fish out of water. "Zabuza Haku I hired you two to kill all of them!" Gato said. "Youko get everyone back I'm going to have some fun playing fox and mouse." Naruto said as Youko lead the group away from him and gave them one warning to stay away from him.

"Gato do you fear death?" Naruto said as his eyes started to turn red. His bones cracked and his body shifted into that of a giant fox with two tails. "Now then to give you a fair shot you all can attack me at once unhindered for the first five minutes." The blond haired fox said as he lay down on the ground. "It's a fucking demon no paycheck is big enough for this!" a man said. "okay well if you are not going to attack me to gain your freedom you are to tie Gato up and leave wave to never come back again." The fox said. Gato was promptly tied up and they all ran away in deep fear. Naruto yawned and shifted back into his human form. He went over to Gato and smiled. "Oh dear god please don't hurt me I'll pay you anything." Gato screamed and this made Naruto smile. "I will not hurt you, you are put into the hands of the villagers you have hurt isn't that right Inari?" Naruto said as the townspeople showed up. "Well I always wanted to say this… Take Him Away Boys!" he said as the townspeople came over and carried Gato off. Naruto turned around smiling and went over to his teammates.

"Now then that was fun." Naruto said as all of Kakashi's team looked at him slightly scared. "Now then Tazuna you will have no problem finishing this bridge and please oh please do not Name it after me I plan on living for a very long time and do not want to have something like this on my mind. Oh by the way as a suggestion for a Name why not call it The Great Kaiza Bridge. Inari would like that." Naruto said as he turned to the teams. "Anyone wants a ride home I promise I don't bite." Naruto said. He smiled as they thought about it and then nodded. He turned into his fox form and they were in Konoha by noon. Naruto dropped them off near enough to the gate that it wouldn't take long to get there walking but far enough to where he was not seen. Naruto had written out both reports the night prior and gave them to the Jounin so they could look over them and sign off on it. They made their way to the Hokage's office and Naruto went with them. They got there and the Anbu let them into the office. Naruto smiled as Konohamaru saw him. He was tackled and kissed lightly by Konohamaru. Youko saw this as she came in and smiled. Kakashi saw this and was extremely amazed. He never knew that about Konohamaru. Zabuza and Haku were slightly ready for something like it to happen eventually what surprised them was this kid had to be only around eight years old. Said kid buried his head into Naruto's chest and Naruto sat there and stroked his hair lovingly.

"Youko you know what I will do to you if this gets out but as for the rest of you if you want to be chased by a fox that's as large as a cow and humiliated in front of the whole village not a word of this leaves this room." Naruto said with a little killer intent. They all nodded and Youko had her ears in a submissive posture. They reported in and Youko introduced Zabuza and Haku and told the Hokage that they would like to be instated as Ninja of Konoha. Naruto smiled as Konohamaru hugged him and he spent time with him. He also got the Chuunin exams form and Youko was given one for the rest of her squad. Kakashi was given one for his squad and smiled. Naruto then made his way to the Hyuuga house. Hanabi answered the door and smiled brightly as she saw Naruto. She tackled him and he wrapped her up in a loving hug. She gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek and he smiled. He carried her to where Hinata was training with two Hyuuga. Hanabi sat and watched as Hinata took them apart. Naruto put her down and smiled as he walked into the ring. "Okay you have gotten better but let's see if you mastered the things I left for you to do." Naruto said as she disappeared and then hit him multiple times before she reappeared right in front of Naruto and used her eight trigrams 32 hits.

Naruto smiled and nodded. Okay you would have been able to take out anyone that you can close Tenketsus with now then lets see how you do when we up the ante a little." Naruto said. "I'll attack you and see if you have improved." He disappeared and Hinata didn't even see him till about two seconds before she would have gotten hit. She charged a hand with tons of chakra and then with the other hand she hit his hand away and hit him throwing all of the pent up chakra into his heart Tenketsu. Anyone else and their heart would have exploded. "Good an almost sure kill hit as a reaction and a reaction speed of two seconds. Now then I say that you pass my test." Naruto said as he smiled and kissed her. She blushed at the praise and smiled when he kissed her. "Naruto-kun please don't make me lose control in front of everyone." She said as she felt herself melt. Naruto smiled and walked back over to Hanabi picking her up and carrying her around. Hanabi looked comforted and happy. The Hyuuga's that didn't know of Naruto's relationship looked at her with disdain and he saw this. Naruto didn't care and so he let Hiashi take care of it.

She was shorter than him and he held her as if she was a young girl. Her petite butt was supported by his strong arm and then her back was held to him. He looked as if he was carrying his child. She had her head buried in his chest his love was evident. She wanted something that would make her feel even closer to him and the first thing that had popped into her mind was highly embarrassing. As she thought it over she smiled. "Onii-san could you tell me a bedtime story? You know like you tell Hinata when she would have a bad day?" Hanabi said. "Sure Hanabi lets go up to your room and then after Hinata gets you ready for bed then I'll come in and tell you a story." Naruto said. Hanabi smiled and cuddled up to him. Naruto got Hinata to come up with him to change Hanabi into some pajamas and then they went upstairs. Hinata went up and helped her change. Hanabi didn't need the help but she didn't care if she got some. As she was finished Hinata left the room and Naruto came in to see that Hanabi was under the covers and looking at him expectantly. Naruto chuckled and walked over to her as he passed her dresser he grabbed the stuffed fox that he had gotten her for her birthday three years ago. She smiled and latched onto it.

He told her a story of a brave Ninja a damsel in distress and her little sister and in the story he used his Hinata's and her names as the characters and he used a demons name as the guardian of the place where the damsel was kept. Hanabi smiled and went to sleep that night all she dreamed about was the damsels little sister and basically lived out the story. Naruto spent the night over there and went to sleep with Hinata cuddling comforted. When he woke up he saw that she was in a position that made him blush a little bit. She was holding her head on his chest and with it being bare he knew that she had been gently scratching him seeing as there were slight red marks on his chest and one of her legs was wrapped around his thigh. He softly kissed her and she woke up and let him stand up. He made his way to the bathroom and the red marks disappeared as he walked. After he used the bathroom he walked out and almost ran into Neji. "Ohayo gozaimasu Neji." Naruto said. "Did you spend the night here Naruto?" Neji said. "Yeah I told Hinata that if she mastered the things I gave her to do while I was gone I would spend the night with her as long as she promised not to do anything more than gently scratch my chest while she slept." Naruto said. "You slept with Hinata?" Neji said. "yeah but as it is Hiashi's wish for me to not mate with her till he gets it worked out with the elders then I find it to be a test to see if I have the resilience to withstand that temptation." Naruto said. "Temptation why?" Neji said.

"Well you see seeing as I'm a demon then my senses are heightened. Her being my alpha female and the one that I have chosen to be the future and first one to bear my kits and take my innocence I am basically restraining my natural instincts to sit there and Mate with her till I know she is carrying my kits or until she sits there and tells me to stop. I really badly want to take her but I restrain myself from doing it. I actually have really good control for a demon." Naruto said. Neji didn't know what to say to this he had yet to meet someone this open to their feelings. Naruto smiled and walked off to Hinata's room and walked in to find her dressed in her skin tight black outfit. Her back was turned to him but that didn't matter much if she had her byakugan on. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped till she saw who it was. He wrapped his two tails around her and held her close. "I didn't notice that Naruto-kun you have two tails now." Hinata said. "Yeah I gained a tail as I was on my last mission." Naruto said as he buried his nose into the crook of her neck and Breathed in her scent. The lavender scent that she had was intoxicating and he kissed her neck. "Have I ever told you that your scent is absolutely heavenly Hinata-hime?" Naruto said. "Really I smell good what do I smell like." Hinata said. "lavender and then your own personal scent mixed in with that the lavender is what catches me the other one that I cant smell but know is there is the one that makes me want to hold you and eventually have my kits with you." Naruto said.

"Really I'm that important and loved." Hinata said. "More so even because I will not do it without you wanting me to but I want you to be my first." Naruto said. "Hmm well then looks like I will just have to let you be my first too and that I will have your kits. I'll have as many as you want as long as I get to have time to myself and get to not be overwhelmed in between." Hinata said. "yeah I don't want a lot maybe four total but you and the lesser wife will split them you see I don't want you to have to bear all that burden." He said lovingly. "Although you will be the one that I spend the most time with." He added. Hinata smiled and kissed him. "You can spend more time with her for all I care as long as I have you it doesn't matter." Hinata said. Naruto heard the door to Hinata's room open a little and then close and he smelled her before she came over to him. The smell of a fire flower with a slight hint of rosemary told him it was Hanabi awake and saying good morning. She walked over to Naruto and hugged him lightly she buried her face into his leg and he rubbed her head. She yawned her cute little yawn and he picks her up and kisses her on the nose. She giggles and kisses his cheek. Naruto decides to carry her back to her room and help her pick out some clothes for today.

"So Hanabi what color do you think we should do today?" Naruto said. "Hmm how about we do a maroon color. I'm feeling mysterious today." Hanabi said and then giggles as Naruto got out a shirt and some pants for her to wear that complement her figure but sit there and gives the imagination some fun. "Hmm this will probably catch some eyes at the academy." Naruto said as he puts them down for her to put on and leaves the room. He walks back to Hinata's room and goes over to her dresser where she keeps his presents and finds a gold necklace with a fox on it. He sits there for a few minutes channeling chakra into it and the one tailed fox changes to a two tailed fox. "There we go now then…" he said to himself. He walks over to her and gets her attention by giving her a kiss and then he put the gold necklace on her and smiled. "Hmm let's see here that would be practical for our marriage but this is something to be worn when you are on a mission." Naruto said as he channeled more chakra into it and changed it to a choker. "There that is better." He said and kissed her again as Hanabi came into the room in her clothes for the day. Hinata looked at her and smiled. "Naruto helped you pick out your clothes huh?" Hinata said knowingly.

"Uh huh I like them." Hanabi said as she gave herself a quick once over with what she could see. The clothes were loose in the places where it counted. It formed to her body and yet it hung loose at the same time. She walked over to Naruto and he picked her up. They walked downstairs and passed Neji on the way. He caught sight of Hanabi and stood there with his mouth open. She looked really nice. Okay she looked beautiful and she looked like she was trying to catch attention while at the same time not dressing revealingly. Naruto sat down on a bench with her on his lap and his arms wrapped around her stomach. She started to tell him about all these cute boys at the academy and how the cutest and nicest boy was Konohamaru who was her best friend. She said she loved being around him cause he was gay and that she knew that he wouldn't try anything. Apparently everyone at the academy knew that he was gay and that he turned down any offers from boys saying that he already had someone. He talked highly of that person and everyone at the academy was really interested in finding out who this person was. She was budding in more ways than one. This was much to Hiashi's dismay and knew it was only a matter of time before she was dating.

Naruto did help him out in multiple ways though. He talked to her about the birds and the bees and even went to the extent of getting Youko to come in and teach her how to do things that she might want to do. One of which was how to hide herself completely from the byakugan so she could have some privacy while she did some of the stuff. She taught Hinata things specifically for Naruto while she was teaching them both these things. As Hanabi sat there and sat with him they got served breakfast and they ate. Hiashi noticed the choker on Hinata and said that it looked good on her. "Thank you otou-sama." Hinata said with a slight blush. "Yeah it's my present. It is made from a special chakra storing metal and it has enough chakra in it for a normal Jounin. I have taught Hinata how to draw chakra from it and I have put in the item that if she draws chakra from it then it alerts me that she is in trouble and I can get right to her. With her control of chakra it should make it to where she won't run out for a good long while." Naruto said. Hiashi was surprised Naruto had thought of everything and Hinata wouldn't have to worry about getting in too much trouble alone. Naruto then walked Hanabi to the academy and let her go with a kiss on the forehead.

**Okay that has got to be the longest chapter that I have done out of any of the chapters the next chapter will sort of be a filler chapter so I can get one character I have neglected some building. Naruto hasn't really shown his ninanimal that much. **

**Here is the final poll it is for Tayuya **

**she lives**

**she dies**

**she lives with Naruto**

**she lives on her own**

**Chibi- little person**

**Okaa-san- mother**

**Ohayo gozaimasu- it's early**

**Hiate- ninja forehead protector**

**Otou-san- father**

**Onii-san- older brother**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Haku poll closed with no results done whatsoever so I have come to the conclusion that I will not rely completely on others to make my decisions if you would like to submit a review that participates in a poll I have more power to you here is the Kin Tsuchi poll it may or may not be voted on but oh well.**

**A. She lives-**

**B. She dies-**

**C. She is a thrall/servant to Naruto (of her own free will)-**

**D. She is a ninja of Konoha that stays away from Naruto-**

**E. She is friends with Naruto-**

**And here is the first round results of the Tayuya**

**AA. She lives**

**BB. She dies**

**CC. She lives with Naruto**

**DD. She lives on her own**

**Now then this is a chapter solely made for bringing up a character that I have inadvertently forgotten about. This is Saiyuki's chapter.**

**Chapter 4- Saiyuki's chapter**

A young girl was at an academy training program in the realm of the summons. It was her graduation day and she was most pleased with her progress thus far. Yes Young Saiyuki was very pleased her next opponent happened to be Manda's daughter Sinng. If she beat her opponent she would be granted her full duties as bodyguard to the new Kyuubi and her dear friend Naruto. She got into her stance and her two practice kunai were at the ready. They were made of wood and hurt when hit with but they were not lethal. Sinng was ready with her body half and half she looked like a medusa without the hair of snakes. She was Orochimaru's personal summon and by far the proudest of her clan. She shot off like a pit viper and went in for an attack. Her thoughts on the strength of her opponent were amazing you see pride is a double edged sword it is something that helps you do your best against a stronger opponent or it hinders you in thinking that you are stronger. Saiyuki had pride in the fact that Naruto would ask for her to be his guardian but also had the sense to know not to let it control her Sinng on the other hand didn't have that sense and was quickly surprised when her face met dirt from Saiyuki's attack. Saiyuki jumped and spun in a sideways circle her two tails attacking with the power of a weight. Sinng was furious this happened to be the second mistake that she made in the fight. Emotions have no place in a fight that is against an equal opponent. Saiyuki smiled as she parried each of the snake mistress' attacks and sent her flying again into a wall. Saiyuki smiled as she had hit the snake in the chest and had dealt a killing blow if her weapon was real. "The winner is Kitsune no Saiyuki she has passed her test to become Kyuubi no Namakaze Naruto's guardian." The Kitsune came and bowed to her and her youngest sister knelt before her in reverence.

Saiyuki bowed to them though not as deeply and she approached the proctor for this match. She accepted her Kitsune armor outfit and donned it having been Naked during and before this fight she was now allowed to be clothed in the ceremonial outfit of a bijuu guardian. She bowed to the man in her new outfit and was sent to Naruto's current location at the moment. Naruto was with his friend Kiba and as she appeared she knelt to Naruto. "Naruto-Sama your newly ranked personal guardian and close friend Saiyuki is proud to announce that I shall be if you allow me to your protector. I pledge my life to you." She said. Naruto was beaming his Saiyuki was back and what more she passed her test of guardianship is. He helped her up and wrapped her in a hug. "Saiyuki life long friend and now my life long commander of my guard you have no need to bow for I am not yet the Kyuubi and I am now and forever your closest friend." Naruto said. Saiyuki was so happy and Kiba who happened to not know what this was about was amazed. "You're Saiyuki the Kitsune that was in the academy with Naruto!?" Kiba said he didn't believe his eyes or nose. "Yes I am and you must be Kiba Inuzuka the nicest person I met while there." Saiyuki said with a blush. "Yeah I am but man is you ever beautiful." Kiba said bluntly. This had made Saiyuki blush even more and her tails went in front of her as she fiddled with them.

"y-you're r-really h-handsome y-yourself." She said as she almost fainted from nervousness and embarrassment. Kiba now knew why her scent had changed she likes him and so he smiled and went up to her. He wrapped her into a hug and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him surprised. "really you would want to do that even though I'm younger than you in human years I am only like ten years old." She said thinking that he would rethink his proposition with that knowledge. He nodded and hugged her gently then he gently picked her up bridal style and carried her over to a tree. She giggled at this and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was smiling brightly and sat down with her snuggled up to him. As he held her she buried her face into his chest to catch more of his scent. He smelled of dog but he also had a pine smell on him that slightly over powered it. The pine smell was laced with pheromones and she knew that it was his real scent. "Okay my pine smelling Inuzuka I will gladly be that and more." Saiyuki said as Kiba smiled.

They kissed lightly and Saiyuki's tails wrapped around him. Her kiss was ended with a slight squeeze of her side. He wanted her to stop and he wanted it to be done with an equal power between them. He thought of her as an equal. She smiled as she slightly pulled on his bottom lip in leaving. She was in love with him and yet right now it was more so because of the treatment he gave her as a child. He needed to show her that he was a strong and protective male for her kits if he was going to keep her. "Kiba-kun I want you to spar with me first one to get knocked out depends on if we continue to see each other." Saiyuki said. Kiba nodded knowing the brevity of what she asked. They got up and Kiba seeing as he had no prideful thoughts of power had nothing that would make this easy. He knew he couldn't knock her out but he had to show her that he would be stronger for their kits later on. They stood by each other and then bowed. The session began with a bang. In the end Kiba had not beaten her but he had proved a determination to be strong. She knew in the future he would be strong for her kits and so she didn't knock him out she ended it with a loving kiss. "Kiba-kun you are not strong enough now but you will be later. So I say now you will be my mate and you will be the father for my kits." She said as she wrapped him up in a hug. She was his now and the only one that would be able to come between them would be Naruto. He smiled as he saw her fight he knew that she would have won but he also knew that it wasn't about the win it was about the ability for her to have a strong father for her kits. "Saiyuki you have permission to spend the day with Kiba. Your only orders are to introduce yourself to his family." Naruto said. She nodded and he smiled. Kiba decided that he would take her to his family first seeing as that was the only thing that was ordered. As they walked to his home they saw Shino and Hinata. Shino was stoic as ever and Hinata knew that she would make a good wife for Kiba.

He got there and walked in to see his sister's three wolves that were all brothers. They perked up at the entrance of Saiyuki and went over to her. After greeting her they went to Hana and told her of Saiyuki. Tsume knew her son was home but this girl he brought with him was surprising to say the least. She held herself as under Kiba and as such she was under her but she also held herself strongly. "I am Tsume and I happen to be the mother of your mate." She said. "Okaa-san this is Saiyuki she is Naruto's guardian and she is the person that I find to be able to handle my attitude. She actually likes it and she is the most beautiful and strong female that I have ever met though she is almost three years younger than me." Kiba stated introducing her fully. Hana came out of her vet area and smiled. "So my otouto has found him a girl huh?" Hana said as she walked into the room. She was surprised when said girls two tails and ears twitched in annoyance at the blatant disrespect for her mate. "So you're fox figures my brother couldn't find a normal girl to date." Hana said. Saiyuki smiled calmly walked over to Hana and smacked her hard. "I may not be normal but that doesn't mean that I deserve a less respect I am the guardian of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Saiyuki said as she went back to Tsume and bowed to her. "I am sorry Okaa-san but she was highly disrespectful of both me and my mate." Saiyuki said. "Though if she does it again I might use claws in the smack. That is after I talk with Naruto-sama." Saiyuki smiled as she laid her head on Kiba shoulder. He smiled and kissed her she was just as protective as his mother he knew she would approve. Tsume burst out laughing at this she was proper but at the same time she was feral. The rest of the day went by without any problems and Saiyuki headed home. She would have stayed but she hadn't anything to sleep in.

She had to go shopping tomorrow and get some clothes. Her Kitsune armor was good and all for most things but sleeping wasn't one of them. When she got home she entered and made her way to a room in the house that was unoccupied. She went over to the closet and got a tatami mat and a blanket and pillow. She set it up in the middle of the room and went about setting up her alarms and traps. Old habits die hard and she has these ones ingrained after three years of assassination attempts. She then was able to sleep soundly. The next morning she woke up and traveled around the room disarming traps and alarms then got dressed in her Kitsune armor. As she walked out the room she ran into Youko. "Ohayo gozaimasu Youko-sama." She said with a formal bow. She walked to breakfast to find Naruto sitting down. She knelt down by him and smiled. "Arigato gozaimasu Naruto-sama the time with Kiba-kun was most appreciated." She said and stood up and gave him a hug. He smiled and looked at her. "The only reason I knew what room you were in was because it smelled strongly of pent up elemental chakra. Did you really need that many traps?" Naruto said. "Hai it is the only way I can get to sleep." She said. "the only other way I could get to sleep is if I am with someone and since the way I sleep at night would have been highly inappropriate I had to sleep alone." She said. She went and sat down to eat.

Sasuke came in and went to go sit down but found his spot taken. "hn." He said as he looked at her half awake. "Oh Sasuke leave her alone you can sit somewhere else for today jeez." Naruto said to him. He shrugged and walked over to another seat and sat down. Konan came down saw Saiyuki and sighed. "You girl have only that to wear don't you?" she said. "Um yeah I need to go shopping something desperate especially now that I am in my human form. Konan please can you take me out shopping. I have nothing literally." Saiyuki said. "Sure but how do you know my name?" Konan said. "It's me Saiyuki I'm ten now." Saiyuki said. Konan looked amazed and since Sasuke was drinking something he choked on it badly. "You're the little fox that left three years ago!" he sputtered. "Yeah I hear you have the Sharingan now Sasuke want to spar you might be able to keep up." She teased. "I'll do more than that." He said as he walked outside with the rest of them tailing. They went to a training ground and Naruto stood as the proctor for the match. They took off at the start but Saiyuki was just too fast for him he ate dirt with her spinning attack that she used on Sinng.

"You still can't keep up with me Sasuke." She teased as she held him on the ground with her tail. Naruto called the match and then Konan took Saiyuki out to go get some clothes. Saiyuki went and got some pajamas and got panties and a couple bras seeing as she had none. Then she got multiple outfits for casual wear and two for formal wear. Her ninja outfit was her Kitsune armor. She took it all home and made a pack of clothes to take over to Kiba's just incase she got caught over there. She got kissed as she arrived and she kissed back. "Kiba-kun I need one drawer for my stuff so if something like last night happens I can stay over please." She had this face that made him melt. She kissed him as he nodded and cleared out one of his messy drawers. She put her clothes neatly in the drawer and then went and cuddled with him on his bed. Akamaru came and cuddled at their feet and they took a quick nap.

**Kiba and Saiyuki that seems like a match made in heaven doesn't you think so. There now Saiyuki has a character and I have a bridge chapter for the time that I had in between the next chapter will be out in six days I mean I have to make a very long chapter for the whole Chuunin exams so you won't be displeased.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well it's the Chuunin exams and it's the end of Kin Tsuchi's poll yet again no one has voted on it sadly. This is one I was hoping that you would vote on because it is an important one. Ah well I think that the Chuunin exams will be something that will be fun and long.**

**Kin's poll**

**A. She lives-**

**B. She dies-**

**C. She is a thrall/servant to Naruto (of her own free will)-**

**D. She is a ninja of Konoha that stays away from Naruto-**

**E. She is friends with Naruto-**

**Tayuya's poll**

**AA. She lives**

**BB. She dies**

**CC. She lives with Naruto**

**DD. She lives on her own**

**Chapter 5- the Chuunin exams**

Naruto was walking through the village he personally had a mission today and that was to greet the genin and their sensei's as they entered the village but he was late and one had gotten in before he got there. This one was one he really wanted to talk to. He made his way following the scent of a person that smells of wind and one that smells of wood and paint. He found them sure enough that was fine but he was pissed when they were found holding up Konohamaru. His eyes went red and he walked over to the two. Kankorou felt him just as he was lifted off the ground by his neck. "Kankorou was it? You just made a big mistake that would be someone who is very dear to me that you are saying you are going to beat up and I would have to give you this one warning. Never mess with a demon." Naruto said as he threw Kankorou to the ground. The scent of sand and blood appeared and Naruto helped up Konohamaru and told him to go away from here. He then stood up and looked at Gaara. "Subaku no Gaara, Shukaku, you give me any problems during this exam and I will not only rip you to shreds with my teeth and claws I'll strip you Shukaku from your rank as Ichibi." Naruto said as one of his tails shot out and wrapped up Gaara.

He pulled the redhead close and looked into his eyes. "Shukaku this is your only warning got that while you are here than I will not have you killing needlessly." Naruto said. Temari and Kankorou were increasingly scared of this boy he was touching Gaara and Shukaku's sand wasn't coming to his aid. "Now then Gaara get some sleep tonight if Shukaku tries anything he will have the current and the future Kyuubi to deal with and I highly doubt he wants to sit there and be sealed completely off from the world." Naruto said. "What have you done to mother she's deathly scared of you?" Gaara said like a child. He had never been without his mothers talking for this long. "Gaara I did nothing but I will tell you this Shukaku I as your superior tell you to stop messing with this child's mind its not enough that he is feared by his own people he has to fear sleeping too I'm appalled by you where is your Tanyuki pride." Naruto berated. "Gaara heard something he never thought he would hear. His mother was crying and begging Gaara to tell him something. "Mother says it's not her fault she's being driven insane by this seal and that it's very poorly made. Please have her stop crying it's scaring me." Gaara said. Naruto nodded and took a look at the seal changed a few things and Shukaku stopped crying. It moved around a little and then it smiled the pain of being trapped in this boy was gone. "Gaara I am giving your mother a task she should be able to do it but if you feel that she is not doing it then just think my name and I will be there to find out why okay." Naruto said in a soft voice. "Okay Kyuubi-sama." Gaara said.

"Shukaku you are to protect this boy with your life and teach him how to use your abilities. You are also to care for him and make sure that he does not feel that he is hated by everyone including you. Lastly you are to allow him to sleep. You do all this and then I will finish this seal and you will be released on the condition that you are to take care of this boy as if he was your son. Got that." Naruto said. Gaara nodded and went to his siblings. He did something that he had never been able to do he hugged his older sister and then walked off to a training area. "What did you do?" Temari said. "I fixed the seal on Gaara the only thing that I need to do now is make sure that he will be taken care of and then I'll finish it. A proper seal would have released Shukaku when Gaara was five and would have made it to where Gaara would become the next Ichibi. Tonight make sure Gaara gets some sleep he will be better for it in the morning I swear." Naruto said as he walked off. Gaara was training in a training area that he had found he was listening to his mother's instructions and smiled when his mother praised him or when he messed up gave him pointers on how to improve his attack. He felt loved for once in his life and Shukaku was smiling her smile that she used to wear when she was with her kits all those years ago. Baki came over and saw Gaara training things that he never should have known. As Baki watched Gaara showed more child emotions than he had ever shown for years. His Father had tried to make his son into a weapon but it seems since the last time he saw the boy all those years of hurt were washed away. Baki didn't even feel Naruto come up beside him before he spoke.

"Baki you do know the Kazekage that you once knew is no more you can feel the difference and I can smell the snake on you. How is the bastard Orochimaru anyways. Is he still trying for immortality?" Naruto said. "How is Orochimaru? How should I know of your traitors feelings I have not seen him in my life." Baki said. "Baki you are a master assassin but you lack the ability to lie to a demon so don't even try especially with a demon who can see into your past. You have met with Orochimaru and he has brokered a betrayal between our villages with Gaara as the forefront attacker and yet you decide to lie to me about a simple question that has no bearing on the matter. Now then I ask you again how is that gay pedophile doing or do I have to ask myself there are two sound teams here and one of which has him in it so I could sit there and argue semantics with you or you could have small talk with me. There happens to be the fact that I am a ninja of the village of Konoha future Kyuubi no Kitsune and very much stronger than you. I am part of the Hokages bodyguards and I am Shukaku's liege lord that he follows unconditionally. I am loyal to my friends first and my village second and I am fully able to sit here and send you to oblivion with but a twitch of one of my tails." Naruto said which made Baki swallow. Naruto snapped his tail and Gaara perked up and walked over to him.

"Come Gaara we must be getting to our first test." Naruto said. Gaara fell into step behind him and the only thoughts Baki was having was the thoughts of that he is going to die. Naruto walked into the academy to see Sasuke and Lee fighting. He was highly annoyed at this so he made a loud crack with his tail and they both froze. "Lee the first rule of being a ninja." Naruto shot out. "Um knowing your enemy can mean life or death." Lee said. Naruto nodded and then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke the second rule of being a ninja." Naruto said. "Secrecy is top most priority." Sasuke said. "Okay now then every ninja that has come through here during your battle knows something about you both so that is knowledge they can use against you and then you gave up the secrecy of your key moves to any passerby. Thus I deem this spar to be a complete waste of both of your energy especially you Sasuke. And Lee what would Gai think of you being you were about to use that move." Naruto said as Sasuke walked off knowing Naruto was right and Lee hung his head. "Gai I do believe you can take it from here." Naruto said as he hurried out of the room Gaara in tow. He got up to the entrance to the test room where both his and Gaara's teams were waiting. "Saiyuki take your fox form for now you may take your human form again during the second test." Naruto said softly. Saiyuki nodded and shrunk to that of a fox kit then bounded up onto his shoulder. The two teams walked in to see the rookie nine waiting.

Naruto made his way over to Hinata and gave her a kiss. "Hina-hime I expect you to do your best during this and I want you to know that I will be watching." He said as he hugged her. Naruto then made his way over to Kabuto. He was giving out information and Naruto smiled. "How about any information you have on Namakaze Naruto." He said as Kabuto nodded and sent chakra into his deck. The whole deck promptly lit on fire. "That has never happened before." He said as Naruto picked him up. "Now then you see here you go tell your snake butt buddy that Kyuubi no Kitsune is coming to avenge the deaths of his mothers kits got that." Naruto said his eyes a deep red. Kabuto paled at this and nodded. The genin there were amazed and the Konoha Nin were smiling. The sound team that consisted of Zaku Dosu and Kin were slightly scared that this boy had found Kabuto out and secretly Kin knew that he would either be her death or her savior. She decided to talk to him and went to walk over. Zaku noticed this and backhanded her. "Bitch where do you think you are going." He spat. Kin held her cheek and then was surprised when the kick that was coming for her was stopped by a fox tail the tail gently picked her up and took her over to where Naruto was and she saw why it was one of his Naruto was glaring at Zaku and then knelt down next to Kin. "He won't touch you again okay I'll make sure of that." Naruto said as he helped her up and healed her cheek. "You are being forced into this aren't you?" Naruto said. She nodded and he smiled slightly his touch was soothing and it made her want to snuggle up to him like she was five even though she was 14. Naruto walked calmly over to Zaku and smiled. "You touch her again with out her consent and I will personally rip out your heart." He said. Zaku nodded but was thinking that in the second test that he would punish her. Naruto walked back over to Kin and smiled as she hugged him.

Hinata knew that it was not a hug on his part in love the way that he loved her. He did care for Kin though as a person in need of someone to be nice to her. She sat next to him and Ibiki came in smiling till he saw that everyone was looking at Naruto slightly with fear. "Naruto what did you do this time?" Ibiki said. "Well let's see I went around questioning and then I burned some Nin info cards with my name being looked up using them and then there is the fact that hardly anyone has seen a demon before in their life. Need I go on?" Naruto said. "No Naruto I think you got everything I would like you to on the back of your test though write down the spoils of your questioning. I will personally look over it and then send it onto the hokage." Ibiki said. "Of course I know the drill I'm not known as the villages head informant for nothing." Naruto said with a smile. Everyone in the room looked at Naruto with amazement. They had all heard of a singular person who made any attempts on the hokage get found out almost as they were being spoken. They thought it was a myth but here was a person that showed that he knew more about most people here than even their companions did. The test was handed out and the rules were told. Kunai flew throughout the test and got many kids Naruto even was a co examiner he sent a few flying with a flick of his tail and then the test was ended. "okay now then those that want to continue on and take the tenth question have a choice you can leave now and be able to take the Chuunin exams again or you could sit here and take the tenth question be warned though if you take it and get it wrong you will be a genin forever." Ibiki said.

Genin started leaving left and right and then when there were about 32 genin left Naruto spoke up. "Man Ibiki you have got to be the easiest to read out of all of the proctors. You sit there saying that you can keep us from taking the exams again but that is up to the respective kages I didn't say anything till now but there has got to be a better way you can do this than scare tactics." The genin sat down now confident in the test. "Okay well then I guess those that are left pass the test." Ibiki said as a crash happened. "Hello Anko still trying to come up with the perfect entrance." Naruto said as Anko got up and sighed. "Naruto I thought that was pretty good." Anko whined very unsadistic-like. "I give it about a 5 out of 10 it doesn't instill fear in your opponents though I do feel that you have it in you to find something that would seeing as Saiyuki here has an idea for one that you might try." Naruto said as Saiyuki got up jumped off his head and in a bout of fire went to her human form. "There's an entrance flashy and mysterious while at the same time lets out fear on its end result." Naruto said as Saiyuki bowed and smirked at Anko.

"Let's go to where the next test will be and then I will be able to tell you what I think yours is lacking." Saiyuki said as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The genin looked at Naruto and were surprised. "Okay training ground 44 is where the next test is it is also called the forest of death so let's go hup two hup two." Naruto said and led them to the forest of death. Saiyuki was waiting there and Anko was nowhere to be found. There was slithering in the grass and a ball of snakes formed. Anko appeared as they dissipated and the genin were slightly scared. "That was better now then let's get this on." Naruto said with energy that he had yet to show in just about anything. Anko nodded knowing why he was excited for a demon a bloodlust was more of a high than most drugs. Naruto's eyes went red and we smiled. Anko gave her speech and Naruto was over at the stands getting his scroll. "Konan Nagato I will be back there is a few things that I need to take care of in the forest, Anko was about to say that they could go when Naruto jumped on the gate and scaled it. Once over he went into his fox form and took off into the forest. "this is my only warning make sure you do not anger that boy in any way he is by far more dangerous than the Kages of your village right now." Anko said and the gates opened.

The genin disappeared inside the forest and it was actually surprising that Naruto hadn't killed anyone yet." Naruto was in watch over the people needed he had a clone with Hinata's group. One watching over Kin. One with Sasuke. And the last one with Gaara." He was literally in the center of the forest watching everything through these clones' eyes. He smiled as the clone with his team was relaying information to him about how they were doing. Naruto then was alerted to help Kin by that clone. He got up and stretched. In one bound he was in the area and he changed into his human form. His eyes were blazing red and he walked up on the camp. He heard a smack and heard Kin cry out in pain. "I said suck me off bitch. Then when I'm good and hard I'll plow it into your cunt you whore." Naruto walked out and decimated the sentry Dosu before he could even breathe. He then saw that Kin was in tears and her pants and panties were down to her kneecaps. He could smell the tears streaming down her face as she had his penis in her mouth. Naruto gently lifted her off with his tail and then went over to Zaku. "I thought I told you not to touch her Zaku." Naruto said as he took the boy's balls in his tail and ripped them off. He was paralyzed due to the pain and then the other tail went up into his body and ripped him apart from the inside. He gently knelt down and helped Kin up and then pulled up her panties and pants buttoning her pants.

He wrapped her up in a hug and she burst out in tears. She sobbed into his shoulder and he cradled her like he would a hurt and confused little sister. "Shhh there, there Kin-Chan he wont do that again I made sure of it." Naruto said soothingly. "I'm just so weak any boy I meet can have their way with me." Kin sobbed and Naruto sat and held her. "Kin-Chan I could make you into a half demon fox and that would make you stronger but with what just happened I don't know if you would feel comfortable with that." Naruto said. "Please Naruto-sama I want to be strong enough to protect myself from men that want to rape me please." She said as he cradled her. "But in order to do so I have to have you strip down into only your bra and panties." Naruto said. Kin got up and took off her shirt and her boots and pants. She was wearing no bra but her panties were there and Naruto nodded. He went over to her and lifted up her wrist biting it and then his before touching the two together and using his chakra to send demon blood into her. Once he was done both their wrists were healed and he held her as she shook with the pain of the change. It wasn't that much pain but it still hurt. He smiled as a burst of fire happened and she grew her tail and then her ears rotated up to her head and took on a fox-like appearance. Her fangs grew and then her eyes changed to that of a Kitsune. She had fallen unconscious not from the pain but from her energy getting sapped. He smiled and dressed her like he would a babe.

Once fully dressed the transformation was finished and she opened her eyes the black orbs now crimson and her ears covered in the same black hair as her head. "Arigato gozaimasu Onii-sama." She said as she snuggled up to him for warmth and the comfort knowing she was with her brother. He smiled she had one tail for right now but he knew that she would have her second soon. The clone with Sasuke told him of that team's danger and he disappeared. He reappeared by Sakura and handed Kin to her. "Watch over her I'll kill the bastard snake." Naruto said as he disappeared and kicked the Sannin's head away from Sasuke's neck. "Hello Orochimaru I have a present from mother for you killing her kits." He said as he engulfed the Sannin in Kitsune-bi. Orochimaru screamed in pain till Naruto commanded the flames to stop. "Who are you brat?" Orochimaru said. "Naruto Namakaze son of Konoha's yellow flash and next in line for the title of Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said as he kicked the Sannin into a tree. Orochimaru decided that now was the best time to run away while he still could. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and smiled. "There we go now then lets make sure he didn't bite you and curse mark you." Naruto said as he checked Sasuke over. Once satisfied he picked up the scroll and gave it to them. "This should get you into the tower." He said as he handed Sasuke the scroll. Naruto then walked over to Kin who was now awake and smiled as he gently rubbed her cheek. "Come now Kin-Chan we need to meet up with my team so we can get out of this forest." He said. "Hai Onii-sama." Kin said and went into his arms holding onto his neck tightly.

They appeared right by Nagato and Konan. "Kon nichi wa Konan-Chan. Kon nichi wa Nagato-kun. We have the scrolls and we are ready to get to the tower now. Oh by the way this is Kin I just saved her from being raped and made her into a Kitsune Hanyou she is coming with us. Naruto said as Kin bowed to the two. The ones with Gaara and Hinata's group both went off and Naruto sighed. "Okay Konan Nagato take Kin to the tower and wait for me." Naruto said as he disappeared and reappeared right as Gaara crushed a rain Nin in his sand. He got showered in blood and smiled. "Oh Shukaku you have taught him well." Naruto said as she saw he looked a lot better since he slept. Gaara beamed and walked over to Naruto and hugged him. "Thank you Kyuubi-sama." Gaara said as Naruto smiled the other two rain Nin went to attack him and were cut apart with his tails. Naruto got the scroll from one of them and gave it to Gaara. He then walked over to Hinata and picked her up with a twirl. "I knew that you would do what you were trained to do my angel." Naruto beamed as she giggled. Naruto smiled and Shino and Kiba got up from where they were hiding. "Gaara I know you knew about them but we didn't how is it that they hid so well." Kankorou said as he was amazed. "Because they were being hidden by a clone of Naruto-sama." Gaara stated and walked off making Temari and Kankorou follow.

Naruto beamed. "So Hina-hime what scroll do you have." Naruto said. "A heaven scroll we need an earth." Naruto smiled and took them to a rather weak group and they got their earth scroll. Then they all made their way to the tower. Once there the scrolls for three teams were opened together. Iruka Kakashi and Genma all appeared." They were told they finished the test and told to rest. Naruto smiled and carried Hinata bridal style to the room to tuck her in and have her rest. After he lightly kissed her forehead and she fell asleep he Made his way to Kin. She was distressed that much he could tell but he knew exactly what she needed. He did something that he hardly lets anyone do to him. He reached up to her ears and started to massage them making her go into a primal comfort mode. She lost all conscious thought and literally nuzzled his hand like a little fox would its mother. He stopped after a little bit and her conscious thought pattern came back. She turned to him and tackled him into a hug. "Onii-sama that was great." She said as she curled up on his chest. He smiled as the older girl acted much younger that she should have. He stroked her hair and paid close attention to an area behind her ears that made her mewl in pleasure. When he was done she was asleep and calm so he tucked her in and smiled. She looked peaceful and angelic when she was sleeping. Nagato was half asleep and Konan was asleep. He was the only one that was awake and it would stay that way he didn't need the sleep seeing as he was full demon the gaining of his second tail made it to where he became full demon. He meditated and took in what might happen in the future what has happened in the past and what is happening now. He sorted out the information and knew that Gaara was coming to spend time with him. He opened his eyes as Gaara entered and came over to him and sat next to him. Naruto smiled and saw that he was not insane anymore he was more or less a normal person wanting not to be feared and wanting nothing more than to have company.

He pulled one of the few memories that Youko left him and started to sing a lullaby that Youko always sang to help Shukaku sleep. Gaara smiled as he heard the words almost like his sins were being washed away and he was once again wanted in the world. Naruto smiled as Gaara snuggled up to him and went to sleep. Shukaku groggily told him thanks before she went to sleep too. Naruto then went back to meditation. On the morning of the third day they all went to the arena and the Hokage addressed them. Naruto smiled as he went up to the hokage and whispered into his ear about Kin and Sarutobi nodded. Naruto smiled and went back to Kin while the Hokage continued explaining. At the end the speech they drew numbers and Naruto drew Kiba's number. He smiled as they were the first to fight. Everyone went to the stands and Kiba and Akamaru got ready. "Where's Saiyuki?" Kiba asked. "I have her on a mission so I thought that we could give them a show that they won't forget. You know your Inuzuka clans hidden technique I want you to use that and I'll be using my own then we will be able to see who's more animal." Naruto said. Kiba smirked as he knew that this would be fun.

**-Begin animal I have become by three days grace.-**

Kiba fed Akamaru a food pill and Naruto got the proctor out of the arena then as Naruto returned Kiba went through the hand seals and him and Akamaru started to glow. Naruto smirked as his eyes turned red and his bones grew and shifted. Kiba and Akamaru were now a huge dog and Naruto was a huge two tailed fox. The spectators were amazed and then the fight began with the twin headed wolf tackling the fox into a wall while getting hit to the side by the two tails. They then met again clawing and biting at each other both the heads latched on to a shoulder each and Naruto was thrown. He went crashing into the wall making a gigantic crater. Naruto got up and used both his tails to trip up the wolf and then throw him into a wall too. Kiba stood to get up until Naruto rammed his head into Kiba's side and then held him down with a paw. "This is why they call me an alpha male." Naruto said as he started to shrink down to his human form. Kiba turned back into his split form and Naruto healed him and Akamaru. The proctor then went down to the arena and announced the winner. Naruto helped Kiba back to the stands and was pleasantly happy when Saiyuki appeared and handed him a scroll. Naruto smiled and handed her Kiba. "You sat there and duked it out animal to animal didn't you?" she said. Naruto smiled and nodded. She sighed and went to go repair her future husbands pride a little. She told him all the sweet things he needed to hear. The main thing that she told him was that he was going to and always will be her alpha male. This cheered him up slightly as she took off his jacket and laid her head on his shirt. He knew he had to be the luckiest guy out there because he had a girl that would sit there and comfort him in any way he needed. Plus she was strong and at the same time submissive to him. She was his and no one else could have her. He breathed in her scent and found that she was almost at the time of month when she would go into heat. "Saiyuki when you go into heat make sure that you don't sit there and try to jump my bones because frankly I don't want to have a pup yet. Okay honey will you do that." Kiba said. "You owe me though for doing that got that." She said. "Oh don't worry I'll make sure you get alpha female treatment I'll take good care of you." Kiba said as he smiled. "Ooh sounds like I'll just have to come over then." She said as she snuggled up to him.

**-End song-**

The fights continued to go on and the end results were in. Round 01 - Uchiha Sasuke Round 02 - Aburame Shino Round 03 – Kankorou Round 05 – Temari Round 06 - Nara Shikamaru Round 07 - Uzumaki Naruto Round 08 - Hyuuga Neji Round 09 – Gaara Naruto when he had seen the fight with Neji and Hinata had gotten angry that Neji would take it that far and healed Hinata the quickest way he knew he could. He made her into a Kitsune demon and carried her to a bed making sure that she was on her side and that she was not wearing anything that would get burned when her tail came in. he smiled when she awoke and kept her from sitting up. "Hinata I had to make sure you were only in the bear essentials with your change so here are your clothes I am turning around and I will let you get dressed." Naruto said as he handed her, her clothes and turned around. She got dressed with minimal difficulty and was pleasantly surprised when she felt her tail. She swung it around to look at and then got her shirt on she kept her jacket off it was at this point useless. She turned Naruto around and kissed him deeply on the lips. Naruto smiled as she twisted her tail around one of his and then she pulled him over to the bed where she was going to stay for a day while she got checked out. Her chakra with one tail was quite high and when Naruto wrapped his arms around her stomach which he found easily accessible now that she only had her shirt and pants on held her close. He breathed in her lavender scent that was not pungent but now had a spicy smell to it. She nipped lightly at the underside of his chin and he kissed her. "Hinata you are only a hanyou till you get your second tail but you have got to be an angel already. You'll have boys drooling over you when you go full and have that demonic aura of beauty." He said as he nibbled lightly on her ear making her go crazy with pleasure. "One month till the next exams and in that time the Hyuuga council will probably scorn you. I won't allow them to put the seal on you; you are a servant to no one." Naruto held her even closer and didn't even notice when Hiashi came in worried about his daughter to find her in Naruto's arms and now obviously part fox.

Hanabi went over and ran her hands through the dark indigo tail which made Hinata literally embed her claws in the ceiling. "Okay I have never had that happen to me… Hinata-Chan I want you to get down off the ceiling please Hanabi didn't mean to scare you." Naruto said as she shook her head. Naruto sighed and floated up to her and massaged her ears and she fell into his arms. He floated her back down with her smiling like she had just won the lottery. "I'm sorry for scaring you Onee-san." Hanabi said. Hinata came back to reality from her little slice of heaven and sighed. "It's not that you scared me it's that even with these good ears I have I didn't hear you. You are very silent Hanabi to someone that is not looking." Hinata said. "Hinata that isn't completely true I sort of may have had you in a partial trance. I think lee could have snuck up on you really." Naruto said. "Oh and how did you have me in a…" a smell hit her and she literally went searching the room for it she checked everywhere and then went near Naruto and the smell hit her full force. It smelled highly of a ginger with an extra spice in it. The extra spice made it intoxicating. "Wow what a smell!" she said as she tackled him and buried her face into his chest her tail twitching with pleasure.

"Sigh, this is why I get inconvenienced by every Kitsune out there." Naruto said as he slightly changed the scent and Hinata shook her head like she was in a daze. "What the heck was that!?" Hinata said. "It is something males can do I can sit here and make my scent either go to where you get "excited" or comforted or clingy. It's actually very hard to control and as such I sometimes in times of extreme emotional strain change it unconsciously. Also in the morning it is on only one setting for awhile till I can get it under control. In the morning it becomes super strong and super intoxicating to any animal or demon within range. I'll literally wake up step outside and things will flock to me. Its part of the reason why I don't sleep I meditate. I can only do that for about a month though and then I have to sleep that night. Actually if I'm thinking this up right tonight is the night that I have to sleep if only for a little bit. When I'm meditating I can slightly control the level but it seems that I draw people who are distressed to me. Like Kin she wouldn't sleep till I calmed her down the first night and then there's people like Gaara he comes every night and cuddles till he's asleep." Naruto said. "Gaara you mean like psychopathic I can crush you with sand Gaara is that the one we are talking about?" Hinata said.

"He's not psychopathic he just has been partly insane for a good portion of his life and when he's in battle his cold side comes out. He's really a sweet kid if you think about it. He's also quite cute when he sleeps." Naruto said. "He calls me onii-san when no one is around." He also would protect me with his life if needed but I highly doubt that that would be needed." Naruto said. Hinata could tell he was in his own little mindscape cause she could smell a strong scent that made her want to cuddle up to him and bury her face into his shoulder and lick a certain point where his neck met his shoulder. Then she wanted to bite that part and mark him as hers forever and ever. She inched over and started to do just that but Naruto held her fangs back with a finger. "Hinata please don't do that I highly doubt you want me to take you in front of your little sister and father and that's exactly what the proper answer to a mate mark is. I wouldn't be able to control myself." Naruto said softly but firmly. Hinata whimpered but nodded. "I want you to smell just like that when we do it the first time. That scent is one of the best its protective strong and caring all at the same time and something tells me that is the perfect things in a mate." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded knowing she was following her instincts and knowing that it would be really hard for her the first night cause he had to stay in the same room as her and tonight he had to sleep. She was going to be overpowered by the scent. The scent would tell everything about him and most of him was those three ideals. He smiled and stayed close to her and gave her tons of attention. She was beaming from all of it and Hanabi was able to come over and run her hands through Hinata's tail again. Hinata smiled and wrapped her in a tail hug. Hiashi saw that she was truly happy and he saw the way Naruto held her. He was naturally cautious and caring. He wanted to sit there and watch over her like she was a princess. He also wanted to be alone so he got Hanabi to come with him and left the two alone. When they were alone Naruto smiled and gently made Hinata go down and cuddle with him. He was tired and she helped him fall asleep. She smiled as he pulled her down. "Nope not yet you don't get to sleep till I get to see that chest." She said as she helped him get his shirt off. She felt his tails wrap around her and he pulled her close. "Hinata I have a test for you inadvertently but one none the less." Naruto said. "Hmm really I think I may like to mess up on this one." Hinata said her Kitsune side coming out to the point that her lavender eyes turned an electric blue. "Fine then you want to be that way I'll leave and let you go through your first night as a Kitsune alone…" Naruto said as he went to get up. "I sorry don't leave me please!" Hinata said as her body started to completely freak out.

"Ok then here's your test when you wake up tomorrow I will still be asleep and so I would like you to sit there and make sure no foxes make it to where I have to wake up early." Naruto said as he kissed her. "This should be easy for you because you want me to be your first so you will probably want to keep them from attacking me." Naruto said as he held her. "Naruto-kun if you will be drawing foxes wont you draw me and make me want to take you tomorrow?" Hinata asked. "yeah but if you do that then the smell coming from me will not be the one that you want technically I will be going through a state of heat and it's not what you want. Though I will change it to what you want if you beat them. There will be around ten of them. It's usually the same ten that come religiously to try and get me to give them kits." Naruto said. He reached down to her rump and she eeped when he forced her lips to meet his and then she sat there and actually for the first time tasted him. The ginger smell was one thing the taste was another there was ginger because of the smell being directly linked to her tongue but then there was the love and passion. She didn't melt no quite the opposite she was on fire. After about ten minutes they broke apart and Hinata snuggled up to his bare chest. "Hina-chan I love you." Naruto said and then drifted off to sleep. She smiled and went to sleep only to wake up at six the next morning with the sounds of foxes growling. She sighed and got out of bed snap crackling and popping as she did. The foxes were right in front of her and she smiled. "So you guys are the big bad wolves trying to take my husband." She said as one lunged at her and within a second she had it near death. Her jyuuken only was more precise with her claws. Two wolves jumped her and she did a heavenly spin. Then there was another four that came and attacked her. She was mad that they were trying to take Naruto away from her. Naruto smiled as he was slightly waking up when a fox got thrown through a wall after the telltale whipping sound of a Kitsune tail. The other three wolves where wrapped up in Kitsune Mizu and then they were thrown out the window. The last three circled Hinata and tried to attack her. She caught them and then spun threw them out the window and thrown through walls.

Naruto changed his scent to her scent and pulled her towards him so he could cuddle with her. She smelled the change and smiled as she snuggled up to him and cuddled. She was in love with him on both a conscious level and a feral level. Her eyes went electric blue again and she started nibbling and sucking on his nipples. Naruto knew it was her feral side doing it because that was an alpha female's way of saying that it wanted him to please her. Naruto sat there and kissed her forehead and started to massage her ears. She started to purr and she started to nuzzle his hand. Naruto traced lines onto her sensitive stomach and she smiled snuggling closer and giving him a better reach of her stomach. The doctors came in about an hour later and saw them both getting up and getting ready for the day. They had Hinata sign a few papers and then let her walk out. As they were walking out the door they happened to run into Kiba Shino and Kurenai. "Hello Kiba. Hello Shino. Hello Kurenai-sensei." She said as she went over to Kiba and smiled. "Have fun with Saiyuki I see." She said. "We just cuddled I'm not ready for pups yet." Kiba said. "Nervousness hmm why are you nervous around me it's not like I am this big bad fox that eats little pups like you." She said in a way that made Kiba sweat. "Fear well then let's remedies that emotion. She handed him a box and walked back to Naruto. Kiba curious now opened it for it to explode in a purple dust cloud covering Kiba and Akamaru head to toe in a sort of purple body coloring that made Hinata crack up laughing. "Yes first one to fall for that!" Hinata said in pure glee. Shino looked at Hinata and slowly backed away from her. "Naruto is this normal?" Kurenai said.

"Hai it is it's her mischievous side coming out. Every Kitsune has one hers is just really believable." Naruto said as he wrapped one tail around her and one around her dark indigo tail. "Aw but Naruto-kun I want to play." Hinata said. "No, no playing till you are at least thinking halfway rational." Naruto said as his tails tightened slightly and her ears went down on her head submissively. Naruto saw this and changed slightly the way his tails held her telling her that she is submissive to no one. Her ears perked up and she kissed him lightly. He sent her off and she literally disappeared from view only to reappear running across the ceiling like she was a fox. She came back quickly and smiled. "Okay lets see here I am not giving this back to him." Hinata said as she started to read a little orange book. She smiled as she walked away with her nose in the book giggling every once and a while. "She just stole Kakashi's book!?" Kiba said. Naruto did a standing facepalm. Naruto walked to where he knew she was going and smiled as he saw her sitting on the ceiling. "Now then how's my little closet pervert going to get away with this one? I mean what would her dad think." Hinata looked at him and shrugged before going back to reading the book. He saw Pakkun and soon after Kakashi. "Hey Naruto do you know where my little book thief is someone put me in a trance and when I woke up my book was gone." Naruto looked up and saw that the air around Hinata was shimmering, a sign that she was using a Genjutsu powered by her Kitsune powers. Naruto smiled and then decided to disrupt it slightly with a tail. Kakashi noticed it and smiled. "Okay you little thief come out." Kakashi said as Hinata dropped the Genjutsu and sighed doing a flip off the ceiling. "I'm surprised you actually broke the trance so fast. Here it's a good book." Hinata said as she gave him back the book and he stood there slack-jawed. "You were the one who took my book?!" Kakashi said. Hinata smiled and walked off. Kakashi opened the book and a pink explosion happened covering him in pink body paint but not touching the book. Naruto sighed that mischievous side was going to be the death of the hokage if she ever got him. He smiled and Shunshined to walk with her. "Hinata what do I have to do for you not to do anything to the hokage?" Naruto said.

"Be my slave for a day and sleep in the same bed as me for the next week at your house without Nagato coming in and cuddling. I want you for a whole week all to myself. "Sure because then I'll get something out of this during that time." Naruto said. "Oh and what's that?" Hinata said. "I get to sit here and hold my little princess and find all the places she likes to be massaged. I know you like your ears massaged." Naruto said. "Ooh I like that idea looks like I get to sit there and jump you at the end of this week huh." Hinata said. "I wont sit there and take y until one of us is at least 15 and a Chuunin. "Aww man two years why two why not one or one and a half." Hinata said. "Because during those two years I'll be teaching you and Kin how to use your Kitsune powers and I hope that at the end you will be up to two tails cause then I will be able to rightfully say that you are a strong mate for me." Naruto said. "oh really but you know I am a strong Mate and that I will be a good mother and that I am by far to one person that you will want to bear your kits first. Plus I can be really good." Hinata said. Hinata was begging and her scent was taking on the scent of need and longing. "Hinata if I sit there and help you be able to wait the two years will you wait." Naruto said.

"Oh really what are you going to do." she asked as he wrapped his arms around her and they disappeared to a clearing.

**-Lemon start-**

He gently started to rub her stomach and his hands made their way up to her breasts and started to knead them drawing a purr from her. She took off her shirt and he took a nipple into his mouth and gently sucked and bit. She was moaning with pleasure and was trying to grind herself against him. He smiled and took off her pants. She was quite wet but he wanted her to like this for a long while so he sat there and teased her for a little bit. "N-Naruto s-stop t-teasing oh god that feels so good." She said. He smiled as he found she had become very sensitive and so he continued with his menstruations and she gasped as her first orgasm hit. Then he continued and used a finger to massage the inside walls of her pussy. He found a spot that made her go crazy and continued to massage that spot. She had to have orgasmed three times. She was still riding her last one when he did something that made her scream his name in pleasure. He marked her and she had her biggest orgasm happened. "Oh god that felt good." She said as she panted. He smiled and decided to end this with something big and ate her out. She screamed his name multiple times while she gripped his hair and then after about the fifth time she collapsed and was so wiped out that she could hardly move. He cleaned her up and then got her dressed. Her clothes that she had been in were not something that she could wear especially since she was around Kiba a lot and so he went to her room and grabbed her some clothes and went back. After she was dressed in clean clothes she got picked up bridal style and she snuggled into his chest.

**-End lemon-**

"Want to go to the hot springs I'll pay." Naruto said as she nodded very tired. Naruto sent them both to the springs and paid for her to be able to soak. He then got her ready and took her out to soak in front of all of the women. "She is really tired so make sure she gets treated well okay." He said as he left. He walked out to see a man with long white hair looking in. "Gamabunta please get this man away from the hole." Naruto said as Gamabunta appeared. "Jiraiya you just made a huge mistake." Gamabunta said making Jiraiya spin around amazed. Gamabunta wrapped him up in his tongue and pulled him away from the hole. He saw the boy and saw two fox tails and ears. He also saw two red eyes that looked ready to kill. "You know him Gamabunta?" Naruto asked with intense fury in his voice. "Yeah he's the current toad sage and he's a Sannin and he's a pervert that made the icha icha paradise books. Man Jiraiya I feel sorry for you." Gamabunta said. "You can set him down and go Gamabunta tell Gamakichi hi for me." Naruto said as he dragged Jiraiya to the Hokage. "Oh great he's pissed." Sarutobi said. The door melted from the wall and Naruto threw Jiraiya into the room. "Sarutobi tell me five good reasons why I shouldn't castrate this man and then send Tsunade after him." Naruto said. "Tsunade! How does he know Tsunade?" Jiraiya said. "He is your godson though right now I don't think that that would help you out any." Sarutobi said.

"Godson! That's Naruto man what happened did he like merge with the Kyuubi!" Jiraiya said. "Youko she's been a Jounin of Konoha since he was five the seal was made to where she would be released when he was five and she's been his mother ever since. Naruto is going to be the next Kyuubi and so that's why he looks that way though I also don't think that that is why he's so mad." Sarutobi said. "No I'm not mad because I am going to be the Kyuubi I'm mad because that pervert was sitting there looking into the springs where I had just took my Mate to relax now then what happens if you sit there and look at a demons mate without their consent." Naruto said. "Oh ouch um Jiraiya nothing in the world will save you from him if he chooses to follow through with that.

By the way Naruto which one are we talking about here?" Sarutobi said. "Hinata." Naruto said. "Okay Jiraiya you are clinically insane. That's his alpha female she is his most protected one and let's just say you won't get out of this easily." Sarutobi said. "Naruto I'm sorry I didn't actually see her I don't think. Which one was she?" Jiraiya said. "The one that has indigo hair and a tail." Naruto said. "Oh her she's very pretty I can see why you would like her." Jiraiya said. "Yeah she's an angel and she needed to relax in someplace comfortable she was very tired and so I treated her to a day at the hot springs." Naruto said. His eyes went back to their cerulean color and he smiled as his anger subsided. "You get off because of one thing. Hinata seems to like your books so you are to give her a signed set of your books. Jiraiya nodded and Naruto went to walk out. "Naruto wait Jiraiya was called here so he could train you over the next month." Sarutobi said.

"Sorry I have two people to train myself otherwise were going to have some problems." Naruto said as Konohamaru came in and hugged Naruto. He was distressed and Naruto picked up on this immediately. He kissed Konohamaru and held him like he was a little kid. "What is wrong Konohamaru?" Naruto said as Konohamaru burst into tears. "People at the academy are calling me gay and faggot and being mean!" he sobbed and Naruto held him and walked out. He made his way to Konohamaru's room and sat in there. Naruto sat there and scratched his back gently and soothingly. Konohamaru looked at Naruto and kissed him. Naruto returned the kiss and let Konohamaru control how deep it was. Konohamaru was getting aroused from this and Naruto knew why Konohamaru wanted Naruto to show him that it was okay to be gay and he wanted to have Naruto relax him.

Naruto knew though that it was not right to take advantage of someone when they are like this though and never took it beyond a kiss. "Naruto please I want you to do it with me please." Konohamaru was begging and Naruto told him no. "It would be wrong to take advantage of you like that." Naruto said. He did jack him off though seeing as he wanted to show Konohamaru that he indeed loved him. Konohamaru grinded against him and Naruto decided he was going to make sure that Konohamaru was able to wear his current clothes later. He stripped him of his shirt shorts and underwear and continued to jack him off till he finally came. Konohamaru smiled and Naruto cleaned him up. Konohamaru after being cleaned up got into his underwear and shorts and then climbed into bed. "There is nothing wrong with liking boys. The only thing is wrong about it is that you shouldn't go out with some one too much older than you." Naruto said as Konohamaru was put to sleep. Naruto smiled and walked out the room to go back to the Hokage's office. Jiraiya was still there and Naruto smiled. "Sorry he was distressed I had to calm him down. He's asleep now." Naruto said. "Naruto I was wondering what did you mean that you have two people to train?" Jiraiya said.

"Well Hinata and Kin are new Kitsune so they have things about them that are new and need to be trained how to handle these things. One of which will be trained quite early." Naruto said. He smiled and then his ears perked up and he disappeared to the hot springs. Hinata was there waiting for him and she smiled as he appeared. "Thank you Naruto that was a great treat." Hinata said as she hugged him tightly. Her lavender scent was powerful right now and he loved to sit there and just take it in. "Hinata we need to get back to the Hokage's office I was in a conversation." Naruto smiled as they made it into a race to the office. Hinata beat him in the end by jumping through the window just barely opening it in time. "Yes I win." She said as she pumped her hand in the air. Naruto came through the door a little while later and smiled. "You my dear are a cheater." Naruto said. She stuck her tongue out at him and in a flash he was holding it. "It's not nice to stick your tongue out at people." Naruto said. "Thea buth ith funth," she said. Naruto smiled and kissed her. She broke the kiss not wanting it to go on for very long and looked at Jiraiya. "So you're the pervert looking at all us girls. See anything you like?" Hinata said. "Hinata! Jeez I can't take you anywhere can I next thing you'll be doing is walking around in nothing but your birthday suit." Naruto said which made the Hokage and Jiraiya faint from blood loss. "Hinata you did it now." Naruto said. "Don't worry I can get them up." She made some water and dropped it on them both which made them get up quite quickly. "Jiraiya meet Hinata she is the newest closet pervert I know." Naruto said. "Yes but I'm your closet pervert." Hinata said.

"Yes I know and I love you for it." Naruto said. "Jiraiya made the Icha Icha paradise books." "Oh really well then he's the person that all the women want to kill. Though I like the books." Hinata said. "Hey I usually get good research." Jiraiya said. "Peeking in on women in the hot springs is you supplying your fantasies not research." Naruto said. Hinata smiled. "Oh you naughty, naughty boy what would your wife think." Hinata said. "I'm not married." Jiraiya said sadly. "Aww poor boy." She said. Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata. "Hinata are you trying to make him blush or something." Naruto said. "Hmm no but that does sound fun." Hinata said. Naruto facepalmed. "By the way Naruto while I'm here you can explain to me why Konohamaru's scent is all over you." Hinata said. "I comforted him he was getting teased at the academy so I sat here and comforted him then tucked him into bed." Naruto said. "Really that's all well then I'll allow that just this once over the next week." Hinata said. Naruto sighed and went over to her whispering something in her ear.

"Aww but that's no fun." She said. He whispered something else and her ears perked up. "Yeah fine but only if you don't spend more time with Kin than you do me." Hinata said. "I don't know if I can keep up with that part because you seem to be a natural at controlling your Kitsune powers whereas Kin I don't quite know yet. But we will sleep together every night." Naruto said. "No Nagato or Konan." Hinata said. "Konan may have to cuddle if she has a nightmare but for the most part no Nagato or Konan." Naruto said. "Nagato especially he sits there and hogs you all night." Hinata said. "That's because he feels really safe around me. Would you rather he hogs you all night?" Naruto said. "As long as he doesn't feel me up." Hinata said. "Nagato's not a pervert he's like a little kid when he sleeps completely innocent." Naruto said. "Uh huh and so his hands don't wander." Hinata said. "Nope he usually uses them as a cushion between who he sleeps with and himself. More than likely though he will want to sleep on your tail." Naruto said. "Why the tail." Hinata said. "He says it's because it's really poofy and comfortable. I swear if he had one he'd spend all day running his hands through it." Naruto said. "How old is he supposed to be again?" Hinata said. "Only a year younger than me." Naruto said. "He acts that way at that age jeez you have spoiled him." Hinata said. "Hey I find it cute." Naruto said. "Exactly you have spoiled him." Hinata said. "Hey I get to spoil him but every single one of our kits you will probably spoil." Naruto said. "So it's a mother's duty to spoil her children. It is not an alpha male's duty to spoil someone in the pack." Hinata said. "Yeah well you wouldn't say anything if I spoiled you now would you." Naruto said. "Of course not then there would be nothing to complain about." Hinata said. "How am I supposed to argue with that logic?" Naruto said. "Your not you're just supposed to kiss me." Hinata said as she kissed him. She shot her tongue in and twirled it around his.

He smiled and sent his hands around her sides to go up her back slightly. Naruto sighed. She was going to go into heat in the next couple of days that he knew but she would be really moody during that. And she would want to be screwed to a wall. He walked to the Hyuuga residence and decided that he'd give daddy dearest a heads up on that she would be staying with him for about a week. Hiashi wanted to know why but Naruto didn't want to embarrass Hinata so he just stated it as Kitsune problems. Hiashi sighed and gave his consent letting Hinata stay with him. She smiled and kissed Naruto then went to go get packed. Once she left Hiashi looked at Naruto. "so what's the real reason." He said. "Well I wasn't lying fully it is Kitsune problems in the next couple of days Hinata will be going through heat and unlike a normal girl going through her period she gets all that times ten plus wanting to have sex with the nearest living breathing male in the vicinity. I'm going to teach her how to control it to where she still goes through it but she doesn't have to screw the nearest walking Male." Naruto said. "That and she will be drawing every male demon and fox in a ten mile radius and so someone has to protect her I thought that me mom and the rest of the pack could do that." Hiashi looked amazed at Naruto. "Wow that powerful now I know why women are called vixens even when they aren't Kitsune." Hiashi said.

"Also over the next month I will be training her in the use of her Kitsune powers. By the way I thought Hyuuga were earth users." Naruto said. "Most are." Hiashi said. "Yeah well Hinata is water I'll show you how I know when she comes down." Naruto said. Hinata literally dropped into Naruto's lap from the ceiling. Hiashi was a little surprised. His daughter had never been able to walk on the ceiling before. "Okay Hinata I want you to get that glass over there without moving from right here." Naruto said as Hinata smiled and a thin line of water shot out from her hand. It wrapped around the glass and brought it over to her. "If she was an earth user like most Hyuuga then her Kitsune element would be earth." Naruto said as she smiled. "This actually helps her out a little because she would take awhile to learn the jyuuken it being earth based but if we could find a form of it that is more fluid and water like she'd take to it like it was her favorite snack." Naruto said. Hiashi was thoughtful then got up and walked over to a wall. He palmed the wall and a piece slid up. It had a scroll inside and Hiashi grabbed it and handed it to Naruto. "Here it's a basically obsolete form of the jyuuken but it should be what you are looking for." Hiashi said as Naruto opened it and looked it over. "This will be great it is perfect for her." Naruto said as he put it in her backpack. They bowed to Hiashi and left the Hyuuga complex. As they headed home they made it to where they got home just as Youko left. I mean they walked right by her. Naruto stepped inside and Kin almost tackled him. "Onii-san! Where you I was lonely Nagato were just meditates and Konan folds paper then Youko was too busy to spend time with me." Kin said. "Kin meet Hinata. Hinata Kin. Get to know each other good because for the next month you are going to be basically living together in every aspect.

I have found a Kitsune learns better with another of their gender." Naruto said. Kin looked at Hinata and glomped her. "Onee-san! You are Onii-san's alpha female huh I can tell his scent is all over you." Kin said. "Yeah I'm his alpha female you must me the older one that calls him big brother." Hinata said. Kin smiled and nodded. "Hinata now it's not nice to take things from my memories just because you can." Naruto said. "Oh but it is so fun I mean those dreams I'm filing away for later." Hinata said. "Hinata I will cut you off from my mind for a month if you use anything in those against me for anything." Naruto warned. "I've lived without you for awhile now I think I could survive." Hinata said. Naruto temporarily cut off their connection and Hinata looked at him. "Naruto put it back now… please." Hinata said. It was obvious she was scared and lonely. He set back up the connection and she visibly calmed down. "Okay so I freak out without your mind there. It feels so cold and lonely." Hinata said. Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "I will only do that if you really make me really mad." Naruto said. Hinata nodded and promised she never would. Kin was highly confused. "When an alpha male cuts his alpha female off from his mind her whole body instinctively freaks out." Naruto said. "It's different for every female on the closeness of the connection but it is all the same she freaks out really badly." "Oh is it painful." Kin asked.

"It can be after extended periods of time." Naruto said. "Actually it's why Youko attacked she was connected to her mate and kits and all of the sudden they just disappeared she comes to find that they had died. She mourns them still today they were her whole life. Actually Minato gave her and escape from the pain that most don't find for a long time. He gave her me I took the place of her kit's and mate I'm of course not her mate but I am her kit she would rather kill herself than lose me and go through the pain of a forcefully severed connection. Those do hurt and they hurt badly." Naruto said. "Hmm I wonder if I will ever have that connection." Kin said. "Well the mark you leave on your mate's neck is what starts it and I can say you will have one with your kids." Naruto said. Kin smiled and over the next month trained hard with Hinata to the point where they were both highly proficient with their Kitsune powers. Naruto sent Hinata back home after her training on the final day and went with her to Hiashi. She had two tails now and was a master at Mizu jyuuken. She had even come up with many things that she could use her own techniques you could say. "Well your daughter has completed her Kitsune training with flying colors." Naruto said. "Is this true Hinata? And what of your jyuuken training." He said. "I finished the jyuuken training you gave me and yes I am a full fledged Kitsune now I became a full demon when I got my second tail and that was just today." Hinata said proudly she was no longer the unsure person that she once was.

"I Hyuuga Hinata mate to Kyuubi no Naruto declare a rematch with Hyuuga Neji on grounds of repaying some of the embarrassment that he dealt me one month ago." Hinata stated to Hiashi this was not a request. Hiashi nodded and had someone get Neji. He came quickly. "Hai Hiashi-sama what is it you wanted me for." Neji said. "Hinata has challenged you to a rematch on grounds of repaying the embarrassment you dealt her." Hiashi said. "Then I gladly accept one month of training for a loser does not repair that they are a loser and will always lose to their betters." Neji said. He walked to the arena and Hinata walked in. "Hinata just use the Mizu jyuuken and not any of your Kitsune powers then you will have less of a chance him saying that you cheated." Naruto said and walked over to the sidelines. Hiashi started the match and Neji decided that he was going to end this quickly. He closed the distance and did the stance for his eight trigrams divination. "Eight trigrams sixty four palms!" at the same time Hinata smiled. "Eight trigrams of protection sixty four palms." Her hands exploded in chakra and she blocked every single one of Neji's attacks and overpowered them making him close off his own Tenketsu. She smiled as he ended thinking he got her ad then the realization hit she had blocked every hit. "Now it's my turn." Hinata said as she charged her a point on her hands with chakra and made an expanding circle of cutting chakra.

She backed him away from her and then she smiled. "Eight trigrams guardian divination chakra whips." She said as her hands exploded into thousands of chakra strands that struck at him. Before he knew it he was completely sealed off from his chakra and there was a singular whip aimed at his heart. "Neji you are defeated and embarrassed because you let a loser like me beat you with out trying." Hinata said. She created an orb of water and threw it up into the air. "Chakra water." She said as it exploded into thousands of droplets and rained down on Neji opening his Tenketsus. She smiled and then went over to Naruto and kissed him. Her tails were wrapped around his and he had his arm around her. Neji got up and was amazed that she could have become so much stronger than him in only one month. He bowed to her and went to go think over some things. He noticed something else that Naruto now had three tails. He decided that when he fought Naruto he would take him out to get to Hinata. Hinata smiled and summoned a fox to go to Naruto's house and pick up her things. She didn't use seals or blood she just called it to her.

She gave it orders and it left without question. It came back with her pack and she smiled. She dismissed it and it bowed to her and went away. "Okay Hinata I'll see you at the stadium okay." Naruto said with a kiss. "Of course now you go get ready you know that people are going to be watching you so do your best." Hinata said. Naruto disappeared in a bout of flame and Hinata smiled. "Well this gives me just enough time to unpack doesn't it Damion." A little fox poked his head out from behind Hinata's hair and jumped off her to land on the ground and explode into water. "Hai Hinata-sama" the boy said and he got up his eyes an electric blue. Hinata lifted up her backpack and exploded into water to appear on the upper balcony walking to her room. "Hajimemashite Hiashi-sama I am Kitsune no Damion and I am the Kitsune bodyguard for Hinata. I hope we get to know each other better." He bowed and walked up to the balcony. It seemed a platform of water was created for him to do so and so he used it. He walked to Hinata's room and helped her finish unpacking. A picture of her and Kin was on the mantle and then one with her and Damion was up there too. Her one with Naruto was sweet it was them kissing and she put that up. As she fixed the way they were positioned the whips of water coming out of her were putting everything else away. She then handed the pack to Damian who put it into her closet. As she smiled at her handy work a knock happened at the door and one of her whips opened it.

Hanabi came in and smiled sweetly as Hinata wrapped her up in a hug. "Onee-san we missed you but you got tons stronger what was that jyuuken that you were using?" Hanabi said. "It was a water based Jyuuken and I didn't even use half of it. The other half is using my water abilities." Damion bowed to her and left to go explore. "Hanabi you do know that Damian is only like eight in human years." She said. "Really why do you say something like that." Hanabi said. "Because he thinks you are cute." Hinata said. This sent Hanabi blushing up a storm. "What did I say something. Or is it you think he's Handsome." Hinata said. At this she blushed even deeper. "I could introduce you two you know." Hinata said. "Really!" she said before she covered her mouth blushing levels of red Hinata had never reached. Hinata picked her up and carried her out to where she knew that Damion was. He was in the garden meditating. Hanabi saw him and hid behind Hinata. Damion looked at Hinata and smiled. "So I take it I get to meet cute little Hanabi." Damion said as he went over to Hanabi she was slightly shorter than him and so when he bowed down he kissed her forehead and she fainted. "That has never happened before has it?" Damion said. "Nope I think she got overloaded." Hinata said. She was smiling in her unconsciousness and so Damion decided to give her a wake up call in the form of a soft kiss. She woke up and hugged Damion. "You are so handsome and I absolutely positively like you a lot!" Hanabi said as she hugged him tightly. "And why do you like me a lot." Damion said.

"Because you are caring strong and all in all nice to be around." Hanabi said. Hiashi walked in on Hanabi snuggling up to Damion and smiled. "Don't worry Hiashi-sama if I am to become her mate then I wont take her from being a Hyuuga I'll become a Hyuuga. As it is I have been given the choice to adopt your bloodline if I so choose." Damion said. Hiashi smiled and nodded then he turned to see Hinata walk out of an adjoining room on the ceiling. "How does she do that?" Hiashi said. "Hinata has a mastery over chakra control even if she gets a burst of chakra like getting a new tail she assimilates it into her control easily." Damion said. Hiashi looked surprised and smiled. As Hinata set something on the ceiling she grabbed another thing on it and flipped off the ceiling. "Oh great she's in prank mode this should be good." Kiba walked through the door and right into the web about ten of these boxes hit him all over and exploded into orange. Hinata was holding her sides in laughter on the ceiling. Kiba looked up at her now completely orange. "Goddamnit Hinata grow up!" Kiba said. "No! This is too fun and plus I have the rest of my life to find a reason to grow up and believe me that's a long time." Hinata said between laughs. She smiled and fell off the ceiling into a cushion of water and dropped some on Kiba's head washing all of the paint off but drenching him in the process. There are a few things that really peeves Kiba and Hinata's pranks were one of them so he chased after her in a fury that few had seen. Hinata took off up a wall and onto the ceiling where Kiba followed her and then she pointed up and Kiba looked up and saw the ground. "Oh you know I hate you." He fell off the ceiling and crashed to the floor. Saiyuki came in to see Hinata cracking up laughing. She walked up on the ceiling and flicked Hinata on the nose making her fall off the ceiling too.

"Fine I won't prank anyone jeez what did Naruto send you to be my personal anti-prank person." Hinata said as she used her two tails to hold herself up. "No that's what my little brother Damion is supposed to do!" Saiyuki said glaring at Damion. "Hey I can't help that I wanted a show it was actually quite funny and the time wasn't important to where she couldn't have some fun lighten up sis!" Damion said. "And every time I sat there and tried to pull pranks was the wrong time?" Saiyuki said. "Actually yes because you did it during your demon training classes and during your demon council meetings." Damion said. "Hey I can't help it if some of those demons get boring." Saiyuki countered. She smiled as Naruto sent her a message. Come on lover boy Kyuubi is calling us. Hinata's ears perked up and she exploded in water. "Great she just has to drench me doesn't she?" Saiyuki said as she fell from the ceiling. She flipped and landed on the ground gracefully. She was smoking as the heat of her element dried her. Damion smiled and took a hold of Hanabi. "You'll like this it's a blast the first time you do it." He said as he teleported them in a blast of water to the stadium. He put her down afterwards and she looked to see if she was drenched and saw she didn't have a drop on her. "Okay you're right that was a blast!" Hanabi said making everyone look at her not even noticing that she had appeared.

A burst of fire appeared and Kiba and Saiyuki appeared. Kiba sighed. "At least I'm dry now." About ten minutes later Hiashi and Neji appeared and saw that the others were already there. "I won't even ask how you got here so quickly I'll just ask where Hinata is." Neji said. "With Naruto now then shouldn't you be somewhere?" Saiyuki said. Neji sighed and went to the competitor's box he saw Hinata cuddling with Naruto and them both asleep. The rest of the competitors came and Gaara saw Naruto and smiled the heartless son of a gun smiled. This sent Temari and Kankorou through little loops. "Okay round one will be Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji." The proctor said and Naruto appeared in the stadium he smiled and looked up at Neji. Neji jumped down and they bowed to each other. "Naruto since Hinata is now stronger it looks like fate has decreed that I face you and win." Neji said. "I don't deal in fate I am fate I can see millions of different paths that any one person can choose and yours is clear to me you will lose." Naruto said as his three tails started weaving through and around each other. "Neji let me show you the truth to your past in the perspective of your uncle." Naruto said as his tails and the rest of the stadium became hazy. Neji watched the whole scene and felt the pain of his uncle when his father went in his place.

It only lasted a second in the real world but Neji saw that whole event. "Now then Neji with that knowledge let us fight as equals." Naruto said as he shot off at Neji he used Neji as a stepping board and at the end of the harsh fight he smiled. "Thank you Neji for the fight and the tail." Naruto said as a fourth tail sprouted out in a bout of flame. His eyes went red but then receded to the cerulean color. As the match was called the hokage was smiling. "So what do you think about the next Kyuubi he's quite something isn't he?" Sarutobi said to the Kazekage. "Yes it seems that there was truth to the whole story." The fake Kazekage said. "Naruto exploded into flame and appeared in the challenger's box again. The medics came and got Neji off the field and it was now Sasuke and Gaara's turn though Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

**-Cannon matches till the Sasuke match- **

Gaara went down to the stadium and Sasuke appeared with Kakashi. "I do hope we aren't too late." Kakashi said. He went up into the stands and the match began. Sasuke was much faster than he used to be and caught Gaara off guard. As Sasuke appeared on the wall he went through hand signs. "Chidori!" Sasuke said as his hand crackled with electricity. Gaara's eye was looking at this and sent attacks at Sasuke before something drew its attention. "Shukaku now!" Naruto said as the orb holding Gaara exploded and made a beeline to the Kazekage. A barrier stopped it and four ninja appeared at each corner on the roof. "Damn I thought that that would really work." Naruto said as Gaara made an announcement. "This is a warning that man is not the Kazekage and you are being invaded by Oto ninja all Suna Nin stand down that man killed our Kazekage!" he said. The fake Kazekage smiled and revealed him to be Orochimaru. "Kukuku how did you find out." Orochimaru said. "Easy I found the body and gave it to Suna." Naruto said as he appeared in the barrier. The Hokage smiled and took off his hokage garbs to reveal some battle armor. Orochimaru and the hokage fought to a stand still then Orochimaru went through some hand signs.

"Sarutobi whatever you do, do not touch the third coffin I need to have a talk with daddy dearest." Naruto said as the coffins opened and the prior Hokages stepped out. The fourth hokage stepped out and looked confused. "Well hello dad it's been what thirteen years." Naruto said which brought Minato's eyes to Naruto. "Naruto is that you?" Minato said. "In the flesh thank you for Youko she has taught me much I plan on becoming the next Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said. "Really I guess when I said treat him as if he was your kit she took literally." Minato said. Hey father would you like to go someplace more private?" Naruto said. "Hmm seems our conversation would get in the way here." Minato said. Naruto touched him and them teleported out of the barrier to the hokage monument. Naruto sent a call out to his whole family and there were suddenly around him Youko Hinata Saiyuki Kin Nagato and Konan. "Hmm I take it Damion is having fun." Naruto said. "Yeah he said he'll be here in a sec after he is sure Hanabi is okay." Saiyuki said. "Ah good well then Youko you two have met but everyone I would like you to meet my father. Dad I would like you to meet my pack. Saiyuki my personal guardian Hinata my alpha female Nagato my beta male and comfort mate Konan my beta female Kin my older sister in a way yet she feels the need to call me the older one. And then let's see here okay thank you Damion Naruto said as he lifted Konohamaru to his arms using his tail. "How you doing Kono-kun your grandpa should be fine with Gaara helping him. And Hanabi-Chan congratulations on your little catch there." "Hey I'm not little!" Damion said. "And what your all big and bad Damion by the way this is Damion Hinata's personal guardian.

Then there is Youko who we all refer to as mom or in the sense of our guardians Youko-sama." Naruto said. "Ok that's all now lets make sure this place doesn't burn to the ground." Naruto said with a snap of his tail. They all dispersed except for Hanabi and Konohamaru. "You two are going to stay here and be safe there is enough protective jutsu on this thing to obliterate the Amatsumaru." Naruto said. He kissed Konohamaru and then disappeared to go take out a snake. As he appeared on a roof his eyes went red and he jumped high into the air. He came down on the snake as a fox. Minato was taking out sound ninja left and right and when he saw Naruto he smiled. "Hagi Orochimaru is not someone you want to work with." Naruto growled as the two headed snake struck at him and then got thrown back with four tail strikes to the side of the head. Hagi hissed at him before Naruto pounced and ripped her to shreds. He then turned his eyes to some sound Nin surrounding villagers and quickly changes to his human form. The sound Nin look ready to attack when one by one they were killed. "Get to the shelter!" Naruto said as he disappeared to where his father was. "well dad lets show him what the demon of Konoha and Konoha's yellow flash can do to a mere fifty people Naruto said as he handed Minato a old friend a singular three pronged kunai.

Minato smiled and they disappeared shredding the ninja. "Naruto! Gaara's in trouble." Temari said she looked out of breath. "Crap I forgot about the first Hokage's ability to control demons." Naruto disappeared and found Gaara knocked out and the third holing his own against the two Hokages and Orochimaru. Naruto's eyes went red and the two Hokages got kicked to the side out of the way. "Sarutobi deal with Orochimaru I'll sit here and get these two." Naruto started to fight the Hokage's and watched out for the first's demon based attacks. All of the sudden the second Hokage was engulfed in sand and crushed. "Good to have you back Shukaku." Naruto said as they tag teamed the first hokage. He was exceedingly strong seeing as he was by far the most built Hokage to sit there and attack them. "Orochimaru if you are going to take me down then you are going down with me!" Sarutobi said as he summoned the shinigami. "Who has called me?" it said. "I have take Orochimaru's soul I give mine as payment." The third hokage said as the shinigami nodded and started to pull out Orochimaru's soul through his body. "Ha you think you can beat me the Kusanagi is linked to me it is never out of reach." Orochimaru said as the Kusanagi glowed and flew into Sarutobi. "Sarutobi!" Naruto said as he was hit to the side. Naruto got pissed and by pissed I mean he was on a whole new level of anger than he ever had been on before. Naruto created a demonic energy blast that literally obliterated the first hokage and destroyed the barrier and still kept going. Naruto stopped the attack and promptly fainted.

"Gaara get Naruto out of here!" Sarutobi said weakly. Gaara nodded and got Naruto out of there and to the hospital. "Shinigami since I have not the chakra to take his whole soul take his arms so he is never able to use jutsu again." The third hokage said. The shinigami pulled out his sword and sliced off the soul part of Orochimaru's arms. The Hokage fell backward with a smile dead. Orochimaru's arms blackened and he was taken away to safety by the sound four. Minato saw the shinigami and knew what his old friend had done. The Sound Ninja retreated and the village cheered for the victory. Youko appeared right next to Minato. "Youko I asked you to watch over my son as if he was your own and you have done that. I thank you now give this old dead man one last wishes to die with honor in battle." Minato said. Youko nodded and they fought one last battle Youko destroying him honorably. Naruto was in the hospital along with tons of other ninja getting treated when he awoke. Hinata was by his side. "Man I never thought I would see my angel again." Naruto said as Hinata hugged him. He saw now what she was doing she had fed him chakra to keep him alive and he smiled as she had three tails now. Naruto's healing factor came into effect and he smiled as he got up and stretched. He pulled the monitors from his body and nurses ran in to see what was wrong.

They saw it was just Naruto all healed and let him walk out with Hinata. Naruto found Gaara and smiled. "Shukaku you have held up your end of the bargain. I release you on grounds that you protect this boy and Suna as if you were their own." Naruto said as he finished the seal on Gaara releasing Shukaku. She bowed to him and smiled. "Yes Kyuubi-sama." Shukaku said as she hugged Gaara. Gaara had changed he was now a Tanyuki and as such had a tail of a raccoon and ears. "Gaara I expect you to become a good Ichibi with Shukaku's help." Naruto said as Gaara bowed. Temari and Kankorou looked at their youngest brother and released demon and smiled. Baki came and they walked back to Suna with the rest of their ninja. Naruto smiled and found Konohamaru crying over his grandfather's body. He smiled and comforted his young mate. "Konohamaru he gave his life for the village his name will be remembered for ages to come as for now you can't be sleeping alone so as it is in Sarutobi's will you are now living with me if you want." Naruto said as Konohamaru nodded hugging Naruto tightly. The funeral was elaborate as the whole village came and Naruto did a speech for Sarutobi telling of all his accomplishments. He also smiled as he said that in Sarutobi's will he had stated that there is to be someone to succeed him as hokage. In the will it stated that Tsunade the slug Sannin was to take his place and as soon as Naruto was fit he would go personally to get the hokage. The crowd smiled and even though it was a solemn day they had hope. After the funeral Naruto took Konohamaru home and helped him fall asleep. Jiraiya came and Naruto left with him to go get Tsunade.

**Holy heck that is by far my longest chapter that I have ever done for a fanfic I maybe should have split this into multiple chapters but hey I thought that it would be better to have it all in one chapter.**

**Remember vote for my Tayuya poll. Kin's poll is over.**

**Tanyuki- raccoon dog **

**Hanyou- half demon**

**Onee-san- older sister**

**Mizu- water**

**Hajimemashite- I'm pleased to meet you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay well this is going to be an introduction of Akatsuke and Tsunade chapter I do not know how long it will be the last chapter surprised me on its length. Anyways here are the results of the Tayuya poll.**

**Tayuya's poll**

**A. She lives**

**B. She dies**

**C. She lives with Naruto**

**D. She lives on her own**

**Chapter six enter Itachi and Kisame the search for Tsunade**

Two men walked up onto the village. "Hey Itachi scared of coming home?" Kisame joked. "No I have nothing to fear here." Itachi said as he walked into the village and they went to the ramen stand. They each ordered a bowel of ramen and ate it when Kakashi came in. he saw them and sighed knowing that it was one of Itachi's visits but who was this with him. A fox came out of nowhere and placed an envelope on Itachi's lap. Itachi opened it and smiled. "Come one partner I will show you why I have no reason to fear." Itachi said as he paid for the ramen and left to the designated place. Itachi got there and Kisame was surprised it was out of the way but very much accessible. "Good Itachi you came before I had to leave I was hoping to catch you." A voice said which made Kisame jump. He felt no one approach and as he turned he saw Naruto. "Kisame how are you Zabuza has said much about you." Naruto said. "Zabuza heh I thought that old fish might have died he hasn't been out doing his normal rampaging." Kisame said. "Oh really well that happens to be because I have found a village that would take me in." Zabuza said in a tree. "Heh you old coot good to see ya so Konoha took you in as a ninja huh how'd you manage that." Kisame said shaking hands with his old ally. "Well it was from the help this kid gave he is just as powerful in decisions as anyone hell if he wanted he could become Hokage." Zabuza said.

"Yeah well if I wanted to be Hokage I'd have to give up being Kyuubi." Naruto said which threw Kisame through a loop. "You're Kyuubi?!" He said. "Hai I am oh Itachi someone would like to see you." Naruto said as Sasuke stepped out and ran into Itachi's arms. "Onii-san I will become stronger I will but I won't be angry at you how can I be when you were protecting the Hokage." Sasuke said in Itachi's arms. "Sasuke how did you ever find out about that that is a very high level secret." Itachi said. "He found out when I told him a year ago." Naruto said. "Itachi your mission is complete and your village is willing to welcome you back if you want it you could be with your younger brother and I would heal your illness." Itachi looked surprised. "How?" Itachi said. "I can tell that your body is weak you take medicine for it but I will take it away completely." Naruto said. "Please Onii-san I want you to be here." Sasuke said. Itachi sighed and nodded. Naruto smiled and sent a fox with a scroll to the council. The fox came back and nodded.

"Itachi I am to give you this and Kisame if you are willing you can be here too." Naruto said. "Raiga is the only one missing from our team now." Kisame said as him and Zabuza walked off to wander the town. Naruto walked over to Itachi and his hand glowed a deep green. "Medical jutsu illness destroyer." Naruto said obliterating the sickness inside Itachi. "There you go your illness is gone." Naruto said as he walked off to the council. They were all collected as he walked in and Naruto smiled. "I take it you got my scroll." Naruto said as the elders nodded. "Well then I have here the SS class mission that an Uchiha Itachi was sent on after his mission to wipe out the Uchiha clan that was going to rebel against the hokage and take over the village. Inside are his reports to me over the years and inside is the Hokage's official mission document. On these grounds I have given Itachi a completion of his mission effective immediately and a reinstatement of his status as a ninja of Konoha I have also in conjunction of his reports with his partner Kisame Hoshigaki given Kisame status as a Konoha Nin also effective immediately. You will also find the rights to these actions given to me in this report in the case of the third Hokage's death." Naruto said as he took the rather large scroll over to the elders who opened it and looked it over.

"This report has to be fake. According to this report Madara Uchiha is still alive." The elder he handed it to said. "actually that part is the part I was hoping you to see yes Madara Uchiha is alive and he has been getting missing nin of S class rank together under the Name Akatsuke to capture the Jinchuuriki and take their Bijuu to give to his subordinates so that he can take over the five elemental nations. If you would like proof of these claims then you have but to ask Youko. Madara was the one that used her fury of Orochimaru killing her mate and kits to control her and have her attack the village of Konoha 12 years ago. She would be willing to let you see into that memory as long as you are sure and lock it away nice and tight she has dealt with the pain once she would rather not deal with it again." Naruto said. "on grounds that in the last five years of Naruto becoming an informant for us that he has never steered us wrong along with the information inside of this document I grant Itachi Uchiha his status as Ninja of Konoha and I also grant Kisame Hoshigaki status as a Konoha nin. If you have nothing more to be brought before this council then I shall dismiss it." The elder said. "I have nothing more to bring before this council this was my last item of business before leaving to go get Tsunade the slug Sannin to take her place as the fifth Hokage." Naruto said as he bowed to the council.

Naruto turned and left the council room to see that Jiraiya was waiting for him. "Man Naruto you are good I don't think even I could have done that well." Jiraiya said. Naruto smiled and bowed to his partner in this mission. "Jiraiya it does help when you have the ability to see into the past of any one person you pass by." Naruto said. They grabbed their bags and left to go find Tsunade. As they traveled from village to village Naruto talked to Jiraiya about his father. "Jiraiya what was my mother like not my Youko mother I mean my real mother?" Naruto said. "She was an angel a tomboy and an all in all one of the best kept secrets in the whole village. Kushina was not known to be Minato's wife till the time of both their deaths." Jiraiya said as he smiled. "You actually get your drive from her Minato was actually in fact one of the more lazy ninja until he met Kushina. Man that woman had spunk she took no crap from anyone while being caring at the same time. Everyone loved her and she was best friends with Hinata's mother. Actually funny thing about that you have been engaged to Hinata since birth." Jiraiya said. This caught Naruto completely off guard. "Well it looks like Hinata and I were meant to be together even before we were born." Naruto said. "Yeah looks that way." Jiraiya said. "Well this looks promising." Naruto said as they neared a village. This village slightly smelled of snake and Naruto knew that Orochimaru had come through. Naruto smiled and walked to the nearest gambling establishment. He went in and saw Tsunade and smiled. He went over and sat down starting to help her out on her game. She won the most she had ever won in the whole time she had been alive.

She smiled and left the gambling establishment with Tsunade to a bar. He got there and ordered two sake's and sat there and drank with her. "Man it's good to relax after being on the road with that pervert for so long." Naruto said. "Pervert huh sounds like someone you need to get rid of." Tsunade said. "I would but you see he's slightly too valuable to get rid of I mean he is helping me find the fifth hokage." Naruto said. "Fifth hokage huh well there has to be someone strong and slightly suicidal to do that job." Tsunade said. "Oh you don't know the half of it actually for the past few years the job has been safer seeing as the Kyuubi and the next ones have been the personal bodyguards of the hokage." Naruto said. "Kyuubi huh I thought that that natural disaster was supposed to be like a taboo to talk about in Konoha." Tsunade said. "ah yeah that was years ago you see the fourth Hokage was really smart the Kyuubi was to be let out of the boy that she was trapped in on that boys fifth birthday as long as she raised the boy as her child and protected Konoha." Naruto said. "Heh yeah Minato was a really smart man." Tsunade said. "Yeah dear old dad thought of everything even thought of how his last request wouldn't be kept." Naruto said. "Well not everything can happen the way we want it to." Tsunade said. "Yeah I know that hey by the way you happen to see your pedophile of a teammate lately. He still owes Konoha a life. He killed the last Hokage though he got his arms sealed in the process." Naruto said.

"oh Orochimaru yeah I happened to see him today the man said he could give me back my boyfriend and little brother if I could heal his arms." Tsunade said. "Oh that's a gas probably wants you to meet him someplace huh." Naruto said. "Yeah hey by the way I didn't catch your name." Tsunade said. "Oh me I'm Naruto Namakaze and apparently I'm supposed to bring you back to be the Hokage. If you would want the job I mean it is dangerous." Naruto said. "Naruto where have I heard that name before." Tsunade said. "Well let's see here I'm your godson for one thing and for another I am the next Kyuubi." Naruto said. Tsunade registered this and choked on her alcohol. "Naruto is that you wow I haven't seen you since you were a babe." Tsunade said. "Yeah I have changed a lot so Tsunade willing to become the Hokage I'll pay your debts if you do." Naruto said. "What's the catch?" Tsunade said. "You would have mountains of paperwork and a lot of people wanting your head." Naruto said. "So you don't like to lie about something do you?" Tsunade said. "Why would I lie to someone that if they accept the job would have me as an informant and bodyguard? I mean it's not that smart. Plus if you don't come back we might just have to give Jiraiya the job and just think how the women would love that." Naruto said. "That old pervert he is still kicking." Tsunade said. "Unfortunately how's your niece." Naruto said. "How do you know of her?" Tsunade said. "When I'm around someone I can if I want see into their past. You see I happen to be the best informant in the village so hey it's all good." Naruto said.

"You don't seem like you are worried of any assassins coming after you." Tsunade said. "why worry as of right now there are about ten Kitsune all trained in assassination scouring the fire nation for any assassin's it's actually quite good sport for them." Naruto said. "Ten that's it. These Kitsune must be efficient." Tsunade said. "Oh yeah actually one is in here right now." Naruto said as a Man approached the table. "How goes the hunting Telc." Naruto said. "Good Naruto-sama my quadrant is clear as is my brothers and sisters quadrants" Telc said. "Telc is the leader and they randomly rotate their quadrants each month so that they do not get found." Naruto said. "It is actually quite fun and an art." Telc said. Tsunade laughed. "An art huh. I guess to some it would be." She said. "Telc like most Kitsune submit one part of their life to an art form. His happens to make his killing mine is information gathering." Naruto said. "You speak as if you are a Kitsune yourself." Tsunade said.

"Ah yes Kyuubi leaving me left some changes that I had to overcome some obstacles but it happens that they have come to helping me more than harming me." Naruto said with a smile as he had his tails come out and his ears twitch. "Well aren't you full of surprises." Tsunade said as she finished her sake. Naruto smiled as his finished his. "I take it we might as well find Jiraiya before the night gets too late." Naruto said. "Yes hey by the way Orochimaru wants to meet me at the maze of walls." Tsunade said. "Thanks I happen to be there Jiraiya will probably come later seeing as you were going to drug him tomorrow anyways." Naruto said. "Ah yes well then I don't want Shizune to get hurt so I might as well lose her too." Tsunade said. "Oh yeah she's waiting for you outside so I do hope you are up for a little question and answer session." Naruto said as he walked outside with Tsunade. Shizune was out there waiting and saw her with Naruto. "I do hope you are keeping my godmother out of trouble Shizune." Naruto said as he walked off. This caught Shizune off guard and she did a double take. Tsunade smiled and took her niece to the hotel they were staying at. Naruto went to his and found Jiraiya there. "Hello your teammate seems to be somewhat level headed." Naruto said. "You found her huh." Jiraiya said. "Yes and so much more." Naruto said. "Really well spill it." Jiraiya said.

"Oh you'll find out tomorrow when you meet her at the bar." Naruto said. "Oh okay." Jiraiya said. They went to sleep and Naruto contacted Hinata. "Naruto how are you I have been missing you." Hinata said to him in his mind. "Oh Hinata I have been busy hey I got you something." Naruto said. "Oh really is it something nice or something from the heart." Hinata said. "Both my dear you'll like it." Naruto said. "How is the whole Damion and Hanabi thing?" Naruto said. "Oh the boy spoils her to death she absolutely loves it." Hinata said. "Really what has he gotten?" Naruto said. "IOU's for kisses and nights of cuddling. She gets ten each for each month and he usually cuddle's with her even if she has no IOU's left." Hinata said. "Just last night she was sleeping with him and cuddling." Hinata said. Naruto smirked and sent images of him laughing to her. "Hey I thought it was funny when Neji caught him the first time helping her change into Pajamas." Hinata said. "What did he do?" Naruto said. "Fainted and had a nose bleed." Hinata said. Naruto sent more pictures of him laughing. "Hey Hinata I should be home in about two weeks and when I get home then I'm taking you out to a movie." Naruto said. "Oh really what movie." Hinata said. "I don't know yet I can't decide between a scary one and a romantic one." Naruto said. "Okay but when you get home you are going to make it the time of my life got that." Hinata said. "Well I could forgo the movie and spend the night making you moan." Naruto said. "Oh really well then if that's option b then I'm up for it as long as I can do you too." Hinata said.

"But then how are we going to be able to get home I mean one of us can't be on complete cloud nine." Naruto said. "Oh well looks like we get to cuddle in the clearing. Though I do hope the cuddling is to where I can wake up and not see you in any clothes." Hinata said. "Really you want to see me that badly do you." Naruto said. "Hey then I can maybe get lucky and you take me. Come on Naruto please I want you to ride me till it hurts to walk." Hinata said. "Oh but Hinata if I do that you will have my kits and I don't want that not yet." Naruto said. "You'll cave eventually and then you'll be willing to take me till I can't move. I would settle for anything even you doing me in the other place but no you got to make me suffer." Hinata said. "Oh you make it sound like I'm giving you blue balls and not letting you orgasm multiple times." Naruto said. "One I'm not a boy so I can't get blue balls and two it won't be the same kind of orgasm when you're in me it will be something the gods cry at because it's so beautiful." Hinata said. "Oh really so you want to make the gods cry huh." Naruto said. "Oh hell yeah." Hinata said. "Then we might want to find someplace secluded because when I am 15 or you are 15 the gods will cry." Naruto said. "You swear to that." Hinata said. "Oh you know I do Hina-Hime." Naruto told her. She was beaming it was going to be great. Naruto woke up with Jiraiya walking out the room and smiled.

He decided that he would wait for Tsunade at the designated meeting area. He grabbed his Katana and smiled. "Man I haven't been able to use this yet it should be fun to use." Naruto said. He walked out and wandered over to the meeting place. He decided he would watch for a little bit so he made a Genjutsu around himself that hid everything about him. He saw Kabuto and smiled as he knew that he was here to see if the healing was real. Tsunade showed up at the time she was supposed to and they talked. As she went to heal him Kabuto stopped it and told that that was a destroying jutsu not healing. Naruto started to clap which made everyone jump out of their skin. "Well Kabuto out of everyone here I would say you are the weakest but then again Tsunade and you do seem to be knowledgeable so it could go either way but you know that's not the point here now is it." Naruto said as he floated down from the roof. He looked elegant in his Kitsune armor and his katana at his back. "You what are you doing here?" Orochimaru said. "Hey pedophile I see the sealing still stands good we don't need you touching any little boys now." Naruto said. "Are you saying I'm gay?" Orochimaru said. "Hey if the skin fits." Naruto said as he drew his Katana.

Kabuto went to attack Naruto but he just sidestepped him and he went flying. Tsunade used her super strength to make a crater in the ground. They fought here for awhile till Kabuto and Orochimaru retreated to a clearing. "Heh this is quite fun they do happen to be good sport." Naruto said. Naruto and Tsunade continued the fight till Tsunade saw blood. She froze her phobia was in full blast. "Goddamnit Tsunade freaks out some other time." Naruto said as he fought Kabuto. She didn't respond and Naruto sighed as he decided to take on them both. He smiled as he sat there and fought both of the ninja. "Tsunade there come a time to sit there and cower and a time to put all fears behind you and fight you don't get that then Jiraiya would make a better Sannin. A ninja is not a ninja unless they can use their own fears as a stepping stool not a hindrance." Naruto sat there and threw Kabuto into a boulder and then went after Orochimaru with his Kusanagi. Blade met blade and the battle raged on. Then Kabuto and Orochimaru got the upper hand and Naruto was caught off guard. He was on his last legs and yelled out in pain. And explosion of water happened next to Tsunade and a furious Hinata stepped out. She disappeared and Kabuto didn't know what hit him. His arm was closed off and his body was thrown through a boulder. Hinata's eyes were blazing blue and she sat there and fought Orochimaru with a fury that made him cringe.

He got the Kusanagi hit out of his hand and got it kicked deep in a tree. Then he was hit against a mountain. "No one hurts my mate except for me." Hinata said with finality. She walked over to Naruto and started to heal him. "You are an idiot you took on two people at once and let them get the jump on you." She finished and kissed him. Orochimaru came up behind her with the Kusanagi to kill her. Naruto got pissed and blasted him with a small energy blast. Not enough to kill him but he did fly pretty far. "He then kissed her again and they both got up. And saw that Jiraiya and Shizune had showed up. They were gaping at them. "Damn you two I am a Sannin that won't destroy me." Orochimaru said. "It wasn't supposed to you pedophile. It was supposed to keep you from hitting my mate." Naruto said as he got up and cracked his knuckles. Naruto and Hinata disappeared and took Orochimaru apart. He was barely alive when they sat there and left him on the ground beaten and bruised. Kabuto finally recovered from the attack and saw his master in trouble so he went over and got him out of there. Hinata and Naruto smiled as they twisted their tails around each other. Jiraiya and Tsunade watched them and smiled they were obviously in love. "Tsunade you alright now?" Naruto said. She nodded and Naruto smiled. "Good then we will see you back at Konoha as the next Hokage." Naruto said as he walked into the forest with Hinata. He playfully nipped at her neck as he went in inciting a giggle from her. "Is that another ninja from Konoha?" Tsunade said. "Yeah that would be his mate she is highly protected by him and apparently she protects her mate back. She can be scary when she gets mad though that's the first time I truly think she has gotten angry. She's actually quite nice even kept Naruto from killing me when he caught me researching at a hot spring that he had sent her to." Jiraiya said. "I'd think that a woman would take that moment to kill you." Tsunade said. "She's too nice to try and kill me she the kind of girl that you would want as a friend so that you could have a caring person to talk to." Jiraiya said.

In the forest Naruto and Hinata were cuddling Naruto had his shirt off and was stroking Hinata's hair. She was purring up a storm and he smiled as he fell asleep to it. He woke up to her nibbling on his ear and smiled. "My playful mate come here." He said as he grabbed her sides and pulled her down to where he was level with her. She eeped when he did this and then smiled. They kissed for a long time and Naruto was the one to break it. He smiled and nipped at her neck. She smiled and nipped at his bare chest. His hands slid up her shirt and left gentle scratches across her back. She smiled as she took her shirt off and showed she was not wearing a bra. He smiled as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked and nibbled on it. She moaned with pleasure and gripped his hair. "Naruto I want you in me so badly please I don't care what the Hyuuga elders think please I want your child." She begged. "Hinata I love you, you know I do but I am just not ready to be a father please I want you more than anything but being a father I do not want yet I'm not ready. How would I take care of our kids if I wasn't strong enough to take care of myself?" Naruto said. She knew he really wanted his kids to be safe so she smiled and kissed him. "You can protect them I know you can and when you cant I will." Hinata said. "You know you can say all the right things." Naruto said as he kissed her. "I know it's because you sell yourself short." Hinata said. Naruto smiled and cuddled up around her. "If I can get Youko to tell me the way to stop me from giving you kids then I will sit there and take you till you can't stand anymore okay." Naruto said. "Okay but I really want to have a kid with you." Hinata said. "I know I want one with you too." Naruto said. He let her up and she put her shirt back on as he was putting his back on she stopped him and kissed him. "You are so handsome my love." She said as he finished putting on his shirt and they disappeared to reappear right by Tsunade and Jiraiya. "So when we get back to Konoha I wonder what will be waiting for us. I mean we do have two of the people from the seven swordsman group. There is that little tidbit." Naruto said as Tsunade gaped at him.

"How did you accomplish that?" she said. "Oh the council has listened to me for five years now it's not that hard when you have that record of no false information. I got rid of any council members that wanted to overthrow the hokage and I got rid of root. Now root ninja are either in rehabilitation or they are trying to live normal lives." Naruto said. "I just got there before Danzou sat there and killed Sai's "brother" and they now live together as family." Naruto said. He smiled as he thought of the two. They were two good friends and yet he couldn't help but think that they loved each other more than brothers. That was something that he thought would be fun to test. As they got back to the village Hiashi was waiting seeming kind of angry. "Hinata you disappeared during training didn't you?" Naruto said. "Maybe well he'll understand." Hinata said. "Hey dad sorry had to go save my mate from a Sannin and his partner that just happened to get in front of my fist on the way." She said with a smile. Hiashi sighed and nodded as she left with him.

**Well this one was kind of cut short cause I ran out of time man being sick sucks Ahh well got everything major done with Tsunade is in the story now.**

**Remember the Tayuya poll is still going.**

**Wow no new Japanese words**


End file.
